


We Are Cancelling the Apocalypse (and Binge Watching Chick Flicks)

by doctorkilljoy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Klaus Hargreeves, Drug Addiction, F/F, First Dates, Flashbacks, Genderqueer Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Questioning, Sibling Bonding, Time Travel, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: What if when Vanya stormed out with Leonard, one of her brothers followed her? What if it was Klaus? And what if, unbeknownst to Leonard, he was being haunted by the father he murdered? Once the truth is out, things change. While the road to recovery from addiction and abuse is difficult, it's a road worth travelling. This is the story of Klaus and Vanya, travelling those roads together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a one shot. But as I worked on it, I kept getting more and more ideas, so now I have a multi-chapter fic. I don't have any kind of posting schedule, and I don't have any clear idea of how this is going to progress. I at least know how it's going to end, so there's that. Please keep an eye on the tags they will be updated as I add chapters. Anything particularly heavy I will write a warning note in the chapter. 
> 
> The story is told from Klaus's point of view, and Vanya's. They will be alternating chapters. For example, this chapter is told from Klaus's perspective, the next from Vanya's. The chapters will be noted as such as well. 
> 
> I have decided to start posting today because I was bored and sad which is a great reason to do anything, really. I won't follow a posting schedule because I have a job and sometimes that job makes it difficult for me to write. I would recommend subscribing. Also comments, because I thrive on positive feedback.

_Klaus_

“And I used to think it was Dad’s fault but he’s dead. So it turns out you’re the assholes.” And Vanya stormed out of the room. The weaselly looking dude with her gave Allison a smug look and followed Vanya.

“Ouch,” Klaus said. 

“I’m gonna go find Vanya and explain,” Allison said.

Luther said something about the apocalypse but Klaus tuned it out. He was still feeling like hell and he wasn’t interested in the apocalypse. He was more interested in their youngest sibling leaving the house in an angry huff. Not to mention she was right. Mostly right? Whatever. She was hurting.

Klaus was hurting too, which was why he left the room to follow after Vanya, Ben on his heels. 

She was in the foyer, ready to head out the door. Klaus didn’t see that guy anywhere, which Klaus was happy about. There was something seriously off about that dude. 

“Vanya? Hey, could you wait a moment?” 

“Why?” Vanya snapped. “So you guys can dangle the carrot for a little longer?”

Klaus frowned. “Excuse me?” 

Ben said, “Whoa, what?” Not that Vanya could hear him. 

“Allison,” she replied. “She comes on like we’re going to turn over a new leaf and be real sisters. And you guys didn’t even tell me that you were having a family meeting! I’m left out all over again and I thought maybe now that Dad is gone things would change! I’m never going to be part of this family!” 

“Tell her,” said Ben.

“The meeting’s about trying to stop the apocalypse,” Klaus replied.

Vanya paused, eyes widening. “What?”

“Yeah, I guess Five knew the actual date and it’s in three days? So Luther’s trying to, like… Do his fearless leader thing.” Klaus waved a hand around. “I’m not sure why he didn’t call you. Probably didn’t think to since he’s doing that ‘full force of the Academy’ thing which is stupid. Exactly how much help am I going to be, you know? Whatever. Anyway, he’s pretty shaken up so I’m not surprised he didn’t call you.” 

“You believe him,” she murmured.

Klaus stared at her for a moment and said, “What?” 

“The first night when he came back. He told me that the apocalypse is in eight days. I… I didn’t believe him. I thought he was imagining things or that time travel had messed with his head,” said Vanya.

“He told you?” 

“He broke into my apartment to tell me,” she admitted and Klaus nodded.

“Yep, that sounds like Five.” He reached out and squeezed her shoulder, saying, “I’m sorry no one called you. To be honest most of us are still reeling from the past few days. I know I’m… Brain bad.” Klaus tapped the side of his head. “I think it’s the torture. Or the time travel. Neither did me any favors you know?”

“Are you high?” 

“Weirdly no. And I’m hating every minute of it but--” He stopped talking when the guy appeared again. 

“Hey! I’m Leonard!” He said, smiling a smile he didn’t mean and offering Klaus his hand. 

That wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the man standing behind him with his head smashed in. How could he still talk when his face looked like someone had taken a hammer to it? But he was definitely talking. He was glaring at the man and saying, “He’s a liar. He’s my son. His name is Harold Jenkins and the little shit killed me.” 

Klaus was still staring, and he said to Ben, “Uh… You see him too right?” 

Ben, ever at his side, nodded. “Yeah, I see him.”

“Who are you talking to?” Not Leonard asked. 

“Ugh, Klaus, not now,” Vanya sighed, in the same annoyed and disappointed tone everyone used with him. 

“Wait you said his name is Harold? I thought he said it was Leonard,” Klaus said, ignoring both his sister and Not Leonard. The smile had left his face as fast as it had come. 

“His name’s Harold Jenkins, I’m the one who named the bastard!” The ghost said. “I should have known he’d kill me, he killed his mother.”

“Killed his mother?” Klaus repeated, looking at Ben to make sure he was hearing right. Ben’s eyes were wide with surprise. 

“Stop it, Klaus,” Vanya warned, voice low. Not Leonard’s hands were balled into fists. 

“She died giving birth to him,” he replied. The ghost tried to smack the back of Not Leonard’s head, but of course, his hand went right through him. 

“Wait that doesn’t track, her dying giving birth doesn’t mean he killed her. Wow no wonder he killed you, you’re an asshole,” Klaus said, sighing and turning to go. “Whatever, have fun haunting your kid, I mean it’s not like he can see or hear you. Ugh, I hope if Dad starts haunting me he’s at least more original!” 

Ben said, “Wait!” 

Klaus turned and sighed in exasperation, groaning, “What?” 

Vanya was glaring at him. Was it his imagination or were the lights flickering? Not Leonard was glaring at him too, and he said, “Hey, I don’t know what you’re on, but you don’t get to make shit up about me!” 

“I’m not making it up,” he said. “Usually when I’m lying I’m more creative or at least funny. Besides, not high remember?” He pulled his eyelids back with his fingers and said, “See? Not dilated.” 

Not Leonard Senior meanwhile was still pitching the fit to end fits. He yelled, “He killed me and he’s gonna kill all of you!” 

“Wait, he’s gonna kill us? Why?” Klaus asked. 

“He wanted to be one of you,” Not Leonard Sr. replied. 

“That doesn’t make any sense why would he wanna be one of us? We are the top tier of fucked up!” He said.

“Shut up,” Not Leonard said, clenching his jaw. 

“He was born the same day as you damn brats! Thought he was special like you,” said the ghost. 

Klaus looked at Not Leonard and said, “You were born the same day as us?” 

“What?” Vanya said with surprise, looking at Not Leonard with the same surprise he felt.

“He’s lying!” Not Leonard yelled, stalking forward. “That junkie is trying to drive us apart! Your family never wants you to be happy! He’s saying all this to mess with your mind!” 

“She shouldn’t trust you!” Not Leonard Sr. said. “You stole the book! The one that told you about the girl’s powers!” 

“Who’s powers?” Klaus asked.

“Hers,” he said, and pointed at Vanya.

Ben and Klaus both looked at her, then back at Not Leonard Sr. The brothers said in unison, “Vanya has powers?” 

“It says so! It’s in the book you threw in the dumpster.” 

“Book I… Oh shit, I threw out Dad’s journal!” Klaus exclaimed.

“Yeah, and he’s been reading it,” Not Leonard Sr. replied. “He’s been using it so she’ll get her powers back and kill you all.”

Klaus stared at Not Leonard, who was glaring at him. Vanya’s face was pale and she looked torn between confusion, fear, and anger. 

“That’s ridiculous, she would never do that. Vanya’s one of us, she’s always been one of us, even if we didn’t treat her like it. Which, yeah, our bad. Doesn’t matter because she wouldn’t kill us any more than we’d kill her. She’s our sister and we love her. I’m fairly certain she loves us too. Well… Allison, Luther, Diego, and Five,” said Klaus. 

“And me,” said Ben.

“And Ben,” Klaus echoed.

“Hey,” Vanya said. She moved closer to Klaus. “I love you too, you know.” 

“You do? Aw, that’s so great to hear,” he said with a grin. “Love you too.” Klaus then said to Not Leonard, “Can I have Dad’s journal back? Pogo’s been looking for it and he’s pretty pissed I threw it out.”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Not Leonard growled. He then turned a pleading look to Vanya, saying, “He’s saying whatever he has to do separate us. I don’t have any journal!”

“Sure you do. Red book has RH on the cover, where Dad put all his notes in while he experimented on us. Ringing any bells?” Klaus asked, snapping his fingers. By now, Vanya had stepped between the two of them, as though to keep them from coming to blows. Klaus didn’t need to punch the guy, he was already hitting him where it hurt. 

Not Leonard Sr. said, “Check his pockets. He stole that doll of your father from upstairs.” 

“Really? Well then, let’s look shall we?” Klaus said, stepping close to Not Leonard.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, taking two steps back.

“Your Dad says you swiped the action figure of our Dad. So if I’m making this all up, then there’s nothing in your pockets. Right?” 

He should have seen it coming, the guy had been as tense as a cat on the edge of a full bathtub. Not Leonard shoved Vanya out of the way, so hard he knocked her to the ground. Then his fist connected with Klaus’s face. Not Leonard hit hard for someone who looked like a geography teacher. Klaus shook his head and would have said something witty. Except Not Leonard grabbed him around the middle and tackled him to the floor. 

“What are you doing?! Stop!” Vanya screamed.

Klaus could hear a rumbling, it sounded like a thunderstorm or an earthquake. He heard something break, it sounded like glass. And knowing what he knew about the decor it was expensive. The rumbling increased, only now it was more like stones rubbing up against each other. 

He could also feel something… Different. A surge of power he’d never felt before. There was a blue glow emanating from his hands. Suddenly, Ben was pulling Not Leonard off of him and throwing him against a wall. 

By this time, the commotion had gotten the attention of their siblings. All of them, plus Five who was apparently back, rushed into the foyer. Luther bellowed, “What the hell is going on?!” 

The house was shaking, Ben was there and he was glowing blue, and everyone was staring at him. Ben didn’t notice, as tentacles burst from his stomach. He used them to throw Not Leonard across the room while Not Leonard Sr. laughed himself sick. 

“Oh my God… Ben?” Vanya murmured. 

“How?” Diego asked.

“Answers later, get him!” Ben said, pointing at Not Leonard. 

Five grabbed an umbrella from the stand near the door and used it to club Not Leonard across the face. He was out cold by the time Ben vanished, and Luther caught Not Leonard before he could drop to the ground.

“Who the hell is this guy?” Luther asked. 

“A saboteur,” Klaus said and looked at Vanya. “Are you okay?” 

“Are you?” She replied, reaching up and touching his face.

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m…” He trailed off, and realized too late he’d hit a wall. Klaus was on the ground again, but at least no one was punching him this time. Someone was shaking him though, and he wanted to tell them to stop but he couldn’t move. 

When he woke up in his room, he sat up and frowned. Was it just a dream? That was a pretty weird ass dream, someone must have given him the bad stuff. But then he looked and saw that Vanya was sitting in a chair next to his bed, and she was wearing the same clothes. Not a dream then. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked. 

“I don’t know?” Klaus replied, grabbing Dave’s dog tags and holding them in both hands. “What happened?”

“Five said your powers are growing too fast for you to handle and it overwhelmed you,” Vanya said. “Luther thought you took something. Diego said you were faking for attention but I’m pretty sure he was kidding.” 

“I’m going to throw up in his shoes,” he grumbled and flopped against the bed. “Where’s Not Leonard?” 

“He’s dead. You were right, he was only using me to get to the rest of you,” she said softly, and Klaus turned his head to look at her.

She was drawn, eyes red and puffy, and he was sure she’d been crying. “I’m sorry.” 

“I should have known,” Vanya replied. “I mean, he was interested in me.” 

“What?” 

Vanya sighed. “Even away from you guys, no one’s ever been interested in me. I’m like… I’m like the background character in a movie. You can see me, but you don’t notice I’m there. Maybe that’s my superpower.” 

“Hey,” Klaus said. He sat up, reached out, and took Vanya’s hand. “I’m sorry you feel that way. But someday, you’re going to meet someone who can see how special you are. And they won’t be a psychotic murderer trying to destroy our family. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” she replied, rolling her eyes. 

“Sure I can, I just did,” he said. Klaus heard the click-clack of heels in the hallway, and Allison walked into his room.

“You’re awake,” she said.

“Surprise,” said Klaus, holding his hands up and doing spirit fingers.

“Did you find anything?” Vanya asked.

“Yeah, the journal was at his house, just like Klaus said it would be,” Allison said to her, then looked at him. “You might have stopped the apocalypse.” 

“Does this mean I get a present? I’d like a present,” he joked. 

“No drugs,” Allison said immediately and the smile was wiped off his face. Of course, that’s what she’d think. That’s all any of them would think of him. He did a good thing today. He used his powers in a way that actually _helped._ It didn’t matter, he was still Klaus the Trash Junkie. 

“Never gonna hear the end of that,” he muttered and rolled onto his side facing away from his sisters.

“I didn’t mean--” She started, but couldn’t seem to finish the sentence.

He heard Vanya get up, say something quietly to Allison, and then the sound of heels. The door shut and he thought that meant he was alone. He was surprised when he heard the chair squeak. He looked over his shoulder to see Vanya sitting down once again. Klaus sighed and turned back to the wall, muttering, “You don’t have to babysit me, I’m not gonna go running for my stash. I flushed it.” 

“I’m not babysitting you,” she replied. “But I am here if you want to talk.” 

“Maybe later. I wanna sleep,” Klaus admitted. 

“Okay,” she said. 

Klaus fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is March 24th (after midnight EST), which is the day Five comes back and the countdown to the apocalypse begins! It also happens to be my birthday. Could be a coincidence, or not. I suppose we'll find out in eight days. In honor of this momentous occasion, here's another chapter! 
> 
> I should mention, I've decided rather than having every chapter be either Vanya or Klaus's POV, I'm going to have both in one chapter. So that means the next chapter will be longer but it may take longer to get the chapters out doing it this way. I'm still working on the fic and Camp NaNo is coming up and that's always a good motivator. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all the comments, kudos, and subscriptions on the first chapter! I couldn't believe it when I checked the stats and I'm so happy to see there are so many people who want to see this story continue. This chapter is dedicated to you!

_Vanya_

She watched him sleep for about an hour, then went downstairs. The others were in the parlor, looking over Dad’s journal. And the notes that Leonard--no, Harold--had written himself. They had it spread out on the floor, along with Dad’s other papers that Harold had stolen. Papers that Klaus had thrown out when he was looking to pawn Dad’s stuff. Money for another fix, without thinking about the consequences.

Everyone looked up when Vanya came in, and Allison asked, “How is he?” 

“Worn out,” Vanya told her. “He’s been through a lot.”

“It’s not that bad,” Luther said with a snort, flipping through a notebook. 

“He said he was kidnapped and tortured,” Vanya said, crossing her arms.

Diego rolled his eyes and said, “He’s exaggerating.” 

“Not likely,” said Number Five without looking up from Dad’s journal.

“Excuse me?” Allison looked at Five, eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Hazel and Cha Cha are the best at what they do. Aside from assassination they also specialize in the extraction of information. Part of the extraction process would include torture.” This was all said in a monotone, as though Five were reciting facts about the blue-winged warbler. 

Allison and Luther exchanged looks, and then she asked, “Why didn’t you tell us that before?” 

“It’s irrelevant,” Five replied. He slammed the journal closed and added, “It still isn’t. We have no confirmation that killing Harold Jenkins has prevented the apocalypse.”

Vanya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Irrelevant?” 

“Yes, irrelevant. He’s still alive. And if we want the rest of the world to stay the same way, we need to make sure that we’ve stopped this.” 

Luther nodded and went back to reading. Diego followed suit but he was frowning. Allison glanced from Luther to her, and Vanya could see her struggling to make a decision. In the end, she grabbed some of Harold’s research and flipped through it. Decision made then. 

She stared at them all, as they pawed through Dad’s work. It didn’t make a difference to them. Yes, Klaus was prone to exaggerating or straight up lying. Oftentimes for attention or to deflect from something he’d done wrong. And now here it was, confirmation that he was telling the truth, and there was no change in any of them. 

As though what he’d been through was nothing. As though what she’d been through was nothing. 

“I was wrong. You’re not assholes, you’re monsters,” she whispered and left the room. 

No one followed her, not that she expected them to. Vanya went to the kitchen, with no particular goal in mind. She wanted to be away from her siblings. There was so much in her head right now and it was difficult to think straight. Leonard and Klaus circling each other in her thoughts, like a vicious cycle.

And what Klaus said, about her having powers. She didn’t have powers, she couldn’t have powers! Wasn’t that why she’d been so miserable her entire childhood? Ignored, neglected, treated as though she were nothing! If she’d had powers, she would have been one of them. A member of the Umbrella Academy. A real part of the family, not some outcast that happened to live in the same house. 

She saw Mom in front of the counter, fussing with a wire rack. She turned and smiled, saying, “Vanya, would you like some cookies? Just out of the oven.” 

“What kind of cookies?” She asked.

Mom smiled again, empty of any true feeling. “Chocolate chip.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome.” Mom put the plate on the table, and the cookies were, of course, perfect. And the chocolate chips made little smiley faces. Vanya smiled back and took one, taking a slow bite. They tasted perfect, and suddenly Vanya remembered something.

It was back when they were about thirteen years old. There had been a competition between the kids as to who could get Mom’s cookies first. Luther and Allison teamed up, as did Diego and Ben. Five was gone by then, which left Klaus with Vanya. She had said, “I’m sorry,” because she didn’t have any powers. How were they going to get cookies without powers?

“Don’t be,” Klaus had replied. “We’ll get them first.”

The thing was, Klaus wasn’t stupid. He was a creative person, and he could think quick if he had to. No one took him as a serious contender, and no one considered Vanya a threat because she was normal. Klaus used that to their advantage. 

He told Ben and Diego that Allison and Luther had a trick up their sleeve because “I want you guys to win.” Vanya said the exact same thing to Luther and Allison. The two other teams ended up fighting each other. Each thinking the other was going to cheat and they wouldn’t get to the cookies. Which had enabled Vanya and Klaus to stroll into the kitchen, pick up the plate, and leave.

They ate them upstairs in Vanya’s room while the other four battled it out downstairs. They’d giggled and enjoyed that for once, they’d won. Klaus had said, “See? You do have a power. You are a fantastic actress.” 

“I don’t think so,” Vanya replied, smiling. “It was all you.” 

“Nonsense. They bought it hook, line, and sinker because you sold it to them like cheap dinnerware at a second-hand store,” he said. 

Vanya ate another cookie, then she muttered, “They won’t let me play again since we won.” 

“Probably not,” he agreed. That was something else Vanya had always liked about Klaus. He never tried to soften the blow to make her feel better. But he wasn’t mean about it like Five or Dad had been.

“What’s it like?” She asked quietly. Klaus raised an eyebrow, and Vanya elaborated. “Being on missions, being part of the team.” 

“I don’t know,” he said.

Vanya rolled her eyes. “Yes you do, you get to go out with the others and save the world!” 

“Not really,” said Klaus. He was looking at the cookie in his hands. “You want to know the truth?” 

“What?” 

He didn’t lift his head as he explained, “I’m not useful on most missions. Robberies, kidnappings, that thing with the Eiffel Tower. All I can do is talk to ghosts, which doesn’t mean anything. And I… I hate it.” 

She scooted closer to Klaus, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Why?” 

“Ghosts are mean and scary, and they yell a lot,” he was still looking at the ground as he talked. “I wish I couldn’t see them at all.” 

“Is that why…” She trailed off, and Klaus lifted his head. His eyes were brimming with tears, and his lower lip was trembling. He’d never looked so vulnerable. 

“Yeah. It makes the voices stop, I can’t see or hear them if I’m high,” he admitted.

Vanya was about to ask more, but the door opened, making them both jump. Klaus turned away as Luther walked in, wiping at his eyes. Luther was glaring at them as he said, “That’s a dirty trick you pulled.” 

Klaus turned back around, a big smile on his face. You’d have never known he was on the verge of tears only moments ago. If Vanya was a good actor, Klaus was a brilliant one. “What? Can’t take a little joke?” 

“You cheated,” Luther insisted.

“I adapted, isn’t that what Dad’s always wanted us to do?” He picked up a cookie and shoved it in Luther’s pocket as he left the room. 

Luther sighed and followed him out, not even sparing Vanya a glance.

“Vanya?” 

She looked at Mom, who was looking at her with what resembled concern. “Sorry?” 

“I asked if you wanted some milk,” she said.

“No, that’s okay. I’m gonna take the cookies upstairs, okay?” 

Mom nodded, and Vanya left. She went back upstairs to Klaus’s room. She let herself in and found Klaus was awake again. And he was talking. 

“I don’t know how I did it. Believe me, I wish I did know! Then maybe everyone would stop thinking I was--” But he stopped when he saw her. He gave her a slow, lazy smile and said, “Hey Vanya. Whatcha got there?” 

“Cookies,” she replied, closing the door. She put them on the nightstand and asked, “Ben’s here?” 

“No, I'm talking to myself,” he replied with a laugh.

Vanya sighed and said, “Ben, if you are here, I want you to know I miss you. And thank you for today. You saved our lives.” 

Klaus’s eyes darted to his left, and he said, “Uh… He said you’re welcome, and he misses you too.” 

“I… Klaus I have an idea,” Vanya said, offering him a cookie. 

He took it and asked, “What’s that?” 

It was the most random thought. It was something that he’d laugh at her for. There was no way he’d agree. But seeing the others downstairs, it convinced her. Klaus needed help. And while he had Ben, he needed a better support system than a dead sibling. Maybe a live one wouldn’t be such a bad idea. 

“I thought, well, that is, I wanted to ask if you’d come stay with me for a while,” she said. 

Klaus stared at her, his mouth dropping open. He couldn’t have looked more stunned. “What… I mean, shouldn’t you be asking Five? You two were close when we were kids.” 

“I did ask him,” Vanya explained. “When he first got back. I asked him to please stay because I couldn’t bear the thought of him disappearing again. And that’s exactly what he did. He left my apartment without saying goodbye.” She managed to say it without trembling or crying, both of which she wanted to do. It had hurt, that rejection from her long lost brother. It was yet another in a constant wave of rejections. 

He ate his cookie, brow knit, hunched in on himself. She’d almost think that he was brooding, but it was Klaus. He didn’t brood. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Klaus asked.

“No, not at all. My place isn’t big, but it’s comfortable. And warm,” she added.

He grabbed another cookie and looked to his left, and said, “We can’t though.” He paused, and said, “No we can’t.” Klaus turned to Vanya and said, “We’d be intruding, right?” 

“No! I’d love to have you,” she said.

Klaus still looked unsure. “I wouldn’t want to put you out.” He looked left again and hissed, “That’s not the same!” 

“What’s Ben saying?” Vanya asked with a smile.

Klaus sighed and dramatically let his head fall back. “He said I put Diego out all the time.” 

Vanya laughed at that. “Do you?”

“Just the one time. I haven’t seen him in about as long as I’ve seen you,” he said.

That would have been twelve years ago. Vanya sighed and said, “I know it’s probably not what you want. But if you’d like somewhere to sleep where you don’t have to worry about using your powers, or not using them? That's my place. And it would be nice if I weren't alone all the time." 

That did it. She could see the resolve in Klaus’s face. He wrapped both hands around the dog tags around his neck and said, “Okay.” 

"Okay. Do you need help packing?" She asked.

"You wanna go now?" Klaus said with surprise.

"Yes. They're still researching the apocalypse downstairs. If I don't get out of here I'm going to scream," Vanya told him. "If you're well enough." 

"Two minutes," Klaus replied. He leaped off the bed and gathered his things. Vanya had to admire how fast he could move. He hurriedly jammed several items of clothing into a bag, and then dashed into the bathroom. He came back with a black bag and several tubes of various cosmetics. 

"Can I help?" Vanya asked. 

"Can you call a cab? I can't drive, and I don't want to ask Diego for a ride," Klaus replied.

"You've got it," Vanya told him. 

She went to the hall, dialing the familiar number for Yellow Taxi. Vanya was nervous, she felt as though she and Klaus were sneaking out. She almost expected to see Dad come around the corner any minute. To berate her for using the phone without permission. She told the dispatcher where to pick them up. Around the corner and a block away. 

Klaus came out of his room like a whirlwind, bag over his shoulder and plate of cookies in hand. When he saw Vanya he asked, "Are we ready?" 

"Hang on," Vanya said. She went into her own room. She hadn't been there in years, but there was something she had to get. She reached under the bed and smiled to find that the folio was still there. She pulled it out and went back into the hall.

"Come on," she said. 

They went up the street and were quite the sight getting into the cab. The driver, however, didn't comment, and it was a quiet ride back to her apartment. The farther they got away from the Academy, the better she felt. A weight lifted from her shoulders, and she relaxed. 

When they reached Vanya's building, Klaus looked up and said, "Oh I didn't know you live here." 

"Have you been here before?" She asked. 

"Weirdly, yes," Klaus said. Vanya unlocked the door and they went upstairs. As they walked, he explained. "There was a guy I was seeing for a bit, he lived here. About... There." He pointed at a door at the opposite end of the hall. 

"I didn't see you," Vanya said. 

"We dated for a week but he turned out to be into choking and I'm not so he kicked me out," Klaus explained.

Vanya stared at him but didn't ask. She didn't want to know. She let Klaus into her apartment and expected a stupid comment. Like Allison's "cute" comment. Instead, he stared for a few minutes, then flopped on the couch. "I like it. Very homey and peaceful." 

"Yeah, that's what I like about it," Vanya replied. "Bathroom's here," she gestured to the right door, "And I don't have a very big kitchen. I order in most of the time. Whatever you want for dinner, let me know and I'll call some place." 

"Thank you," Klaus said. There was a weight to it, a thank you for more than dinner. 

"Thank you for coming," she said. She went to her room and shoved the folio under her bed. Vanya needed to get her head on straight. Or maybe she needed a nap. A nap sounded good. Vanya went back into the living room to tell Klaus but stopped.

He was already asleep. He'd kicked off his shoes, and fell asleep with the plate of cookies resting on his chest. Vanya chuckled softly and went to her own bed. She took off her shoes and jeans and curled up under the duvet. 

As though she had no cares in the world, Vanya drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said last time I was gonna have Klaus and Vanya POVs combined in one chapter, but I realized that would make the chapters too long. So I'd rather have a lot of about 1k to 2k chapters than fewer chapters that are fuck off long. Isn't it fun when we change our minds like that? Blah.
> 
> I was going to post this on April 1st, the end of the world in season one. Unfortunately, the day job got in the way, which is something that happens sometimes. But I wanted to post something because we're getting a second season! Hells yeah! Anyway, enjoy. And thanks again to everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

_Klaus_

It was day time, and Klaus was sober. Still. He was sober still. He could feel the itch though, he wanted… Something. No idea what. He’d woken up face down on Vanya’s couch, curled around a large stuffed bear he’d found in the closet.

Last night had been awful. The dinner was nice, Vanya had ordered from this Italian restaurant she liked. It was what came after that kinda sucked a lot. Okay, it sucked a lot. Klaus had nightmares. Not that he could sleep much anyway because dead people don’t. And God they were so self-centered he was trying to _sleep_ and they’re yelling at him about being murdered. Like he could do something about it!

No, the issue had been Vanya. She’d woken up screaming in the middle of the night. Klaus did that all the time, but it was new for Vanya. He’d gotten up and went into her room, and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“I just… Leonard,” she muttered. 

Ah. The dead guy. No, wait boyfriend. Dead boyfriend. 

“Scoot over,” Klaus said. He crawled in bed and let Vanya curl up against him. He rubbed her back and said, “It’s gonna be okay.” 

“I doubt it,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, me too but that’s what people are supposed to say in these situations,” Klaus told her. He’d gone back to the couch when she left for the day. He was so tired he didn’t think much of how much he was sleeping. Maybe it was the whole being sober thing. It was exhausting being so clear all the time. 

It took him a moment to figure out what had woken him up. Was that knocking? 

“Get up, someone’s at the door,” said Ben. 

“Ugh, can’t you get it?” 

Ben sighed and said, “Really?” 

Klaus groaned and got up. The knocking was still going and he wanted to lie on the ground and die. He opened the door and squinted at Allison. “What are you doing here at God forsaken hour?” 

“It’s three in the afternoon. What are you doing here, Klaus?” She asked. 

“Getting woken up by my sister,” he said and yawned. 

“I need to talk to Vanya,” said Allison. She crossed her arms over her stomach, feet apart. Business then. It would have been great if she had some coffee. He stepped aside and let her in.

“She’s not here,” Klaus said, flopping on the couch. 

“Do you know where she is?” 

He groaned and hugged his bear. “Why do you care?” He’d been crashing at Vanya’s without so much as a phone call from the others. It had been… Nice wasn’t the best word. Calm? No that wasn’t right either. He couldn’t think clearly. 

“It’s important,” Allison said. “We found something in Dad’s journal.”

“If it’s about Vanya’s powers I told her already. She doesn’t believe me,” Klaus replied. 

Allison looked at Klaus as though he’d slapped her. “What did you say?” 

“I said, I told her about her powers already. Do I have to draw you a picture?” 

Ben sighed and said, “Be nice, Klaus.”

“Fuck you I don’t want to be nice I want to go back to sleep,” he said to Ben.

Allison looked at the spot where Ben was standing and asked, “Is he here?” 

“Yeah, pretty much always,” Klaus said with a shrug. 

She stared at the spot where Ben was standing, and he said, “Ask her what she wants.” 

“What do you want?” Klaus asked.

She looked at him and said, “Five thinks that Vanya might be the key to the apocalypse. We’d like it if you’d both come back to the house.” 

“Oh that’s totally not happening,” Klaus told Allison. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s still upset about… Everything. She barely made it to practice today and she’s got that concert tomorrow.” 

“Concert?”

“Yeah, she got first chair violin at the orchestra. That’s what she came over to tell us the other day,” said Klaus, shrugging. 

“Tell her about the concert,” Ben prodded, and Klaus shrugged. 

“She wanted to invite you guys, you know,” he said. “She’s excited and nervous and… It’ might be good, if we all went and supported our sister.” 

Allison paused, biting her lip. She was disputing, he could tell. Finally, she said, “I’ll talk to our brothers, see if I can convince them to come.” 

“Awesome,” Klaus said, doing a double fist pump.

“But Five wants to talk to her,” said Allison, and at that Klaus groaned.

“She doesn’t want to talk to him,” he replied. 

“He’s still going to want to talk to her. And you know what he’s like,” Allison told him.

Klaus looked over at Ben and asked, “What do you think?” 

“I think we’d better make sure we’re there so he doesn’t do something stupid,” Ben said.

“And I’m going to do what exactly?” 

“Create a diversion if Five is being an asshole?” Ben suggested and Klaus laughed.

“Okay, I can do that.” He then looked at Allison. “We’re going to be there.” 

She didn’t even pretend that what he’d just done was normal. “He’s going to try to catch her after rehearsal.”

Klaus jumped up and dressed in a hurry. They wouldn’t have much time, and he asked, “Can you call a cab?”

“I’ll drive,” Allison replied. “I’ve got Dad’s car.”

“Oh, I keep forgetting you can drive,” Klaus said, stumbling as he pulled his shirt on. 

“You should learn,” Ben said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

“For the last time, I can’t drive, okay? Do you remember the ice cream truck? Because Diego’s never gonna let me forget that!”

“Hey, fight later, leave now!” Allison said.

Klaus threw on his jacket and they were on their way. 

As she drove, Allison was tense. She gripped the wheel, her mind elsewhere. Klaus didn’t ask, because he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. Ben was sitting in the back seat and he asked, “Do you think he’ll hurt her?” 

“So do you think Vanya’s in danger? Ben was asking,” Klaus said. 

“I don’t think Five will hurt her. But he’s not a patient person, and he could…” She trailed off.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” 

“Dad wrote about her powers,” Allison explained. “He said that she could hurt people, even kill them. She has what he calls “unparalleled telekinesis”. He made her forget about her powers because he couldn’t find a way to control her. The rest of us, he learned our weaknesses early on so he could exploit them to his own ends. Her he just… Locked up.” 

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asked. Allison was on the verge of tears.

“It’s my fault. Vanya didn’t know she had powers because of me. Dad made me Rumor her,” she said, her voice cracking. 

“Oh my God,” Ben said softly, and Klaus groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s not your fault,” said Klaus. “Dad was a sadistic prick who decided if Vanya couldn’t heel he’d break her instead. Which is so Dad.” 

Allison glanced at Klaus and asked, “How do you know?” 

“How do you think?” Klaus muttered, looking out the window. "God I hope if there is a Hell he's burning in it." 

They arrived at the Icarus Theater, and Allison double parked while Klaus jumped out of the car. He didn’t see Five anywhere, but that didn’t mean the little jerk wasn’t lurking about. He dashed inside, Ben and Allison behind him, and he heard… Something beautiful.

Vanya was on stage, swaying with the music, her bow dancing across the strings. Intent on her work and so intense… And the music was so beautiful Klaus wanted to drop to his knees and sob. He didn’t know the song. It was something deep and melancholy, that reached into him and ripped his guts out. 

She looked up as she played, and smiled. Was it for Klaus or Allison? It didn’t matter. It was a small, secretive smile. As though to say, “See? I can do something right. I am special.” And she was. She really was. When Vanya finished playing, Klaus was clapping enthusiastically. Allison was grinning as she clapped, too.

“That was amazing,” Klaus said as Vanya put her violin away. Klaus pulled himself up onto the stage.

“Thank you. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“We need to talk about something,” he replied. He looked at Allison and added, “In private.” 

She hesitated, but then nodded and walked out of the theater. Ben, surprisingly, left too. When they’d gone, Klaus said, “Five’s coming to interrogate you.” 

“What? Why?” Vanya asked. She went to grab her jacket and pulled it on.

“They’ve reached the part of Dad’s journal that mentions your powers. He said you could end the world,” Klaus told her.

She stared at him for a moment, then did the most unexpected thing. She laughed. She picked up her violin case and said, “That’s ridiculous.”

“You could.” 

They looked up and saw Five sitting a few rows away from the stage. His feet were hooked up on the seat in front of him. He gave an air of casualness that belied the tension in his body. He stood up and walked towards the stage, staring up at Vanya. 

“Dad said you have incalculable power and little to no concern for the safety of others. That’s what he meant by you could end the world,” said Five. 

“I don’t understand,” she murmured. 

“And that’s not true,” Klaus added. “Vanya’s more concerned with our safety than we are.” 

“So this is what it comes down to,” said Five, as though neither Klaus nor Vanya had spoken. “Determining whether or not you’re the cause of the apocalypse.”

“I’m not,” said Vanya as Klaus said, “She isn’t.” They looked at each other and shared a smile.

“We’ll need to discuss--” 

“No, we won’t.”

Allison was back, with Ben. She was on the stage, arms crossed, and she stood between Vanya, Klaus, and Five. 

“You’re not going to scare her, or interrogate her, or lock her up,” Allison said. “We tell her the truth, and let her decide what to do.” Five looked ready to argue, until Allison added, “Or I can rumor you so you’ll have the mental capacity of a five-year-old.” 

“I would love to see that,” said Ben and Klaus snorted.

“Me too.” 

Five sighed and sat down in one of the orchestra seats. The others followed suit, and Allison started talking. She told Vanya about what they’d read in the journal. The women Vanya had hurt, the time she’d hurt Sir Reginald. How he’d encouraged the others to isolate Vanya. He knew if she had any self-esteem left, she might rediscover her power. 

Lastly, she came to what she’d done. Allison put on a brave face, but her nails dug into her palms as she talked, and by the end, she couldn’t look Vanya in the face.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

Vanya was quiet. It was hard to tell if she was angry or sad. Finally, she said to Allison, “It’s not your fault.” 

Out of everything Vanya could have said, no one expected that. Klaus exchanged looks with Ben, and then he said, “I’m sorry too. I never thought about how we cut you out of everything.” 

“Tell her I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“Ben’s sorry,” Klaus said. 

“Harold Jenkins was going to exploit your isolation, he had already begun to do so,” said Five. 

“That doesn’t matter now, he’s dead,” said Allison. 

Vanya sighed and said, “I should have known.” 

“What do you mean?” Allison asked.

“All I ever wanted was to be one of you, to have powers and be important. Guess I got my wish. In the worst way possible.” Vanya trembled, tears springing to her eyes.

“Oh, honey…” Allison got up and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

“We could get you a tattoo,” said Klaus, holding up his arm. “Make it official.” He smiled at his sisters, both of whom rolled their eyes at him. 

“You have to decide what you want to do next,” Allison said, smoothing Vanya’s hair back from her face. “You can either keep suppressing your powers, or you can learn to control them.”

“Dad left notes on how to bring them out. We could train you, if you wanted to learn,” Five added.

Vanya was quiet for a long time. Finally, she stood and said, “I need to think about it.” 

Five opened his mouth to talk, but Allison said, “That’s fine. Give us a call when you decide.” She stood, and dragged Five to his feet. “We’re heading back, do you two need a ride?”

“We're gonna hang out for a while,” Klaus told her.

Allison nodded. Five looked annoyed at being manhandled that way, but he didn’t blink out. He let Allison escort him out of the theater. 

Klaus got up and went to Vanya, asking, “Need a hug, half-pint?” 

She nodded, and he gave her a long, warm hug. She muttered, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“We could get drunk?” He offered, and she poked him in the ribs.

“Be serious.” 

“I was,” he replied with a shrug. They pulled apart, and Vanya sighed. 

“I need to clear my head. Figure out what this means.” 

Klaus grinned at that. “I have just the thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm really sorry this is a quick update. I'm working on my manuscript and the latest draft has to be done by Wednesday. I'm probably going to be focusing on that for a while so please be patient with me. Enjoy!

_Vanya_

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she said.

“It clears my head,” Klaus replied with a shrug. 

The salon looked like it had seen better days, like most of the city. There were a few people milling about, but no other customers. A plump woman with silver hair and round glasses came out of the back and smiled when she saw them. 

“Klaus! It’s been too long!” She said and gave him a hug.

“Hi Mrs. Andrews,” he replied. “This is my sister, Vanya.” 

She let Klaus go and shook Vanya’s hand. “The one with the book, right? He’s told me about you.” 

“Probably nothing good,” Vanya said with a wry smile.

“Some of it wasn’t,” she said truthfully. “But he did say you’re a good writer.” 

Vanya glanced at Klaus, who shrugged. “You didn’t say anything in that book that wasn’t true. Just because I didn’t like it doesn’t mean it wasn’t good.” 

“Thanks, Klaus,” she said. 

Mrs. Andrews was beaming as she asked, “What can I do for you today?” 

“Mani pedi and a blow out for both of us, please.”

“Right this way.”

She led the two of them to the back, where they were seated in chairs with little heated tubs attached. Mrs. Andrews started on Vanya’s feet, while a… Person with purple hair and black clothes worked on Klaus. Vanya didn’t know if they were male or female, and it felt rude to ask. Klaus sighed as he relaxed into his chair, and closed his eyes.

Ordinarily, he was so chatty it would get on Vanya’s nerves. But he was quiet, letting the purple haired person work on his nails. 

“What--” Vanya started, but then Mrs. Andrews interrupted.

“We don’t encourage talking, here,” she said. “I suppose that’s why I don’t do as much business as I could. Relax, and let your problems drift away.” 

Easier said than done. There was so much to think about. 

She had powers. Powers that Leonard was going to exploit so she would kill her family. Powers she could use to destroy the world. She hadn’t noticed anything different about herself. Except that she was playing better. What did that mean? Was her power tied to music somehow? 

And what would that mean for her? That she suffered because Dad was afraid of her. It would be the ultimate “fuck you” to him, becoming like her siblings. A superhero at last. It was everything she’d ever wanted. Would they accept her now, the others? She didn’t know.

Vanya knew Allison was trying. She wouldn’t have tried to stop Five confronting Vanya if she wasn’t. She stood up to Five, she explained things to Vanya without talking down to her. And when she admitted her part in it, Vanya’s first impulse was to be angry. Her tall, beautiful, talented sister had done this to her! As if being better than Vanya at everything wasn’t enough, she also took away her power!

But then she’d looked at Klaus, and remembered that conversation when they were kids. That he didn’t want to be a superhero. 

She thought about Klaus’s life, and how having powers destroyed him. She thought about Ben, butchered while trying to save the world. She thought about how Luther was still trying to be their father’s favorite when their father was dead. That Allison may never see her daughter again because she didn’t know when to stop using her powers. And Five, where to start with Five. The only halfway normal one was Diego and he lived in a basement and went out at night to stab people!

She couldn’t hold it against Allison, as much as she wanted to. As much as she wanted someone to blame, someone to rage at for her life of neglect. It wasn’t their fault. And now the knowledge of what she could do, it was… Tempting. There was no denying that. She wanted powers, she wanted to be the special one for once. 

Mrs. Andrews held up two nail polishes. One was black, the other was beige. “I’ve only got these two, honey. Which one do you want?” 

Vanya glanced over at Klaus, who was having his nails painted black. His eyes were still closed, and he was deep in thought. She turned back to Mrs. Andrews and said, “Black.” 

“Good choice,” she said and went back to work on Vanya’s nails. 

When they left, Vanya did feel better. Like she’d left all her problems behind at the salon. Klaus was checking his reflection in a storefront mirror. He said, “I love Avery’s work, they always make my hair look perfect. Not to mention my nails.” 

“It does look nice,” said Vanya with a smile. Her own hair was soft and shining like a shampoo commercial. “Mrs. Andrews gave me some leave in conditioner, maybe that’s what they use?”

“She did?” Klaus asked, and Vanya held up the little bag she was carrying. 

“She said she gives it to all her first timers. She said she makes it herself,” she replied. 

“Ugh, **jealous!** I hope you’re gonna share,” he said and Vanya laughed. 

As they walked down the street, Vanya muttered, “We need to call a family meeting.” 

Klaus’s eyes widened, and he said, “Really? Why?” 

“You’ll see.” 

She thought Klaus might talk her out of her decision, which was the only reason she didn’t tell him. They walked to their old house, and when they entered, it was to see their other siblings arguing. 

“I don’t think--” Luther said, but was cut off by Allison.

“Vanya,” she said, and everyone turned to look at her. Arguing about her then. That made sense.

Klaus stayed close to Vanya, as they walked into the room, and she said, “I’m glad you’re all here. Because I did make a decision and I want to talk to you about it.” 

“Okay,” said Diego. “Don’t keep us in suspense.” 

Vanya sighed and looked at the others. Everyone was tense and afraid. Of her, which was new. 

“I want to learn to control my powers. No more numbing myself,” said Vanya. “But, I don’t want it to be all I am.” 

“What do you mean?” Luther asked. 

“Look at you all,” Vanya replied. “Your powers define who you are. I don’t want to be like that. I want to keep my life the way it is. And I want for us to start acting like a real family, not a bunch of strangers who happened to grow up together. So I’ll learn to control it, not use it. And we’re going to spend more time together.”

“Doing what?” Five said derisively.

“Well for starters, we could go to her concert,” said Klaus. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. “What? She’s good.” 

“I’d love to go,” said Allison.

“Me too,” Diego said, which surprised Vanya. Diego had hated her since she’d written her book, that he was willing to come to see her play was shocking. 

“I suppose,” Luther mumbled. 

Five sighed and said, “In case everyone forgot, we still have the Commission to deal with, and Hazel and Cha Cha.” 

“We’ll deal with them,” Allison said. “But this is more important.” 

“More important than stopping the apocalypse?” Five asked incredulously.

“This is the way to stop it,” Klaus said, so quiet Vanya wasn’t sure anyone heard him. 

“What do you mean?” Diego asked.

“Not Leonard was going to use Vanya to destroy us. And Five found our bodies here at the Academy. The Commission wanted to protect him, so he could keep doing that. So maybe… If you don’t want the apocalypse to happen we should start being nice to each other,” Klaus said. He talked slowly, choosing his words with care. Which was not typical for Klaus. 

It was quiet in the room, while everyone took it in. And finally, Five said, “Shit, you’re right.” 

“First time for everything,” teased Allison, and Klaus flipped her off.

“So we’re all supposed to hold hands and sing Kum Ba Yah?” Diego asked, rolling his eyes.

“I’d rather you didn’t, you’re a terrible singer,” Klaus told him. 

“I’m not sure about this,” said Luther. “Dad’s journal says that Vanya’s power is dangerous.” 

“He was trying to control a four year old who didn’t want to eat oatmeal! If you were four and had that much power, would you have been a perfect angel?” Allison asked, crossing her arms. 

Luther frowned, and it was obvious he wanted to argue. He then said, “I don’t know.” 

“I know you don’t trust me with this,” Vanya said. “And to be honest, I’m surprised you’re the only person saying so.” She shot a look at Diego, who shrugged. “But I’m an adult. I know what I could do with this power. Which is exactly why I want to learn to control it. I’m not going to destroy the world, and I’m not going to let it destroy my life. I want to keep being Vanya Hargreeves, not some key to the apocalypse to be used by faceless cowards.” 

Diego nodded. “She’s right.” 

“Wow, you were right Allison. There _is_ a first time for everything,” Klaus said.

“We need a plan,” Luther said.

“No, we need a teacher,” Allison said. “And I’d like to help. If I can teach Claire to ride a bike, I can teach you to use your powers.”

Vanya smiled a bit at that, and said, “I’d like that.” 

“What about the Commission?” Luther asked.

Five suddenly smiled and said, “I have an idea.” 

“That’s worrying,” said Klaus. 

“No, it’s a good one, I promise. Gather around, I’ll explain as simply as I can. And use small words,” Five said, looking at Diego. 

“Fuck you,” Diego hissed. 

“So come on then,” said Allison. “What’s the plan?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I finished what I needed to do for my manuscript. Thankfully that didn't take as long as I thought it would. As a warning, this chapter is VERY sad towards the end. It doesn't discuss anything triggering but it is sad. Anyway I hope you like it and have a good week.

_Klaus_

The plan started with having a sleepover. Kind of, it was kind of a sleepover. Klaus had teased Vanya and Allison about braiding hair and talking about boys. Allison snorted and said, “You can’t braid hair, especially my hair.”

“I could too. I know stuff,” Klaus grumbled. When Allison raised an eyebrow he sighed. “Okay, no hair braiding. But we could talk about boys!” He said.

Vanya shook her head. “I’d rather not.” 

Which was understandable after what happened with Not Leonard. So they gathered in the parlor, set up the projector, and started a movie marathon. Allison wanted to watch Fried Green Tomatoes, Vanya picked Steel Magnolias. Ben asked for Beaches, and Klaus selected Waiting to Exhale. Which got surprised looks from his sisters.

“What? Bernie sets that guy’s car on fire! With his shit in it! Classic move” said Klaus.

“You worry me,” Vanya said. 

Allison raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like something you would do.”

“Are you accusing me of arson?” Klaus asked, a hand to his heart and pouting. “I am shocked. Shocked you could ever think that of me.” 

“Maybe it’s because they’ve met you,” Ben said, and Klaus shushed him. 

They’d changed into sweatpants and tee shirts, and Mom had been gracious enough to go on a grocery store run. They had snacks and sweets as well as soda. Allison had nixed the idea for anything stronger given Klaus was trying to stay sober. He was regretting that as they watched Steel Magnolias and it got to Shelby’s death.

Ben sighed and said, “Every time.”

“What? It’s sad!” Klaus said, choking back tears. “Why does someone die in almost every one of these? As if life isn’t tragic enough.” Vanya handed him the tissues without comment, while Allison patted his shoulder. Klaus was about to get up and go get the next reel ready when two familiar figures walked into the room. 

Both were carrying guns, and neither were wearing their masks. Vanya gasped, and Ben cursed. But this was part of the plan, which was why Klaus said, “Took you long enough.”

“Where’s the briefcase?” Cha Cha asked.

“Destroyed,” Klaus replied. 

“Shit, I told you,” said Hazel. 

“Guess there’s no reason to keep you alive then, huh?” Cha Cha said, aiming her gun at Klaus.

Allison got to her feet and said, “I heard a rumor you both don’t kill people anymore.” 

Cha Cha froze, and while she tried to pull the trigger, she couldn’t. Hazel tried as well, but the results were the same. Neither of them could move. 

But Allison wasn’t done. “I heard a rumor you retired from the Commission. And you turned yourselves in for murdering Detective Patch.” 

Hazel and Cha Cha looked at each other, and for a moment no one moved. Then they walked out of the room and Klaus let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m so glad you’re on our side,” he said to Allison. 

“I’m glad they were dumb enough to come here alone,” she replied.

Vanya was shaking, but she asked, “What do we watch next?” 

“Beaches!” Ben said, and Klaus shrugged.

“Ben wants Beaches.” 

“Fine, but Fried Green Tomatoes afterward,” said Allison.

They settled in and watched the movie, which of course they’d seen three hundred times before. Allison was discussing the one time she’d worked with Barbara Hershey when in trudged Five, Luther, and Diego. They were covered in blood and looked exhausted. 

“...I take it the trip to the Commission went well,” Klaus said.

“The problem is resolved,” Five said simply.

“Hazel and Cha Cha?” Diego asked.

“On their way to turn themselves in,” Allison confirmed. 

Klaus smiled and clapped his hands, saying, “Yay team! Do you guys want to stick around? Beaches is almost over but we’re doing Fried Green Tomatoes next.”

“I need a bath,” Diego said, and left the room. Five had already vanished. Luther didn’t comment as he went upstairs as well.

“Killjoys,” Klaus muttered. 

“Maybe we should do a marathon of action films next time,” Vanya suggested.

“Oh please. If their toxic masculinity can’t survive a chick flick binge? I don’t want to sit through six hours of ‘straight cis white guy blow shit up and fucks random women,’” Klaus said with disdain. 

“Here here,” Allison said and passed the bowl of chocolate covered raisins.

They moved on to the next movie, and it was… Nice. Klaus didn’t spend time with his siblings like this, especially not his sisters. For a little while, he felt almost normal. But then they reached the part where Ruth died, and Klaus was in tears again. 

There were no similarities, there really weren’t. Klaus was nothing like Idgie and Dave was no Ruth. To start with, Dave did drink and knew how to play baseball. What got to him was seeing Idgie and how badly Ruth’s death affected her. He could relate, oh how he could relate. 

Allison passed the tissues and said, “I wish they’d let them be a real couple.”

“Me too,” Klaus replied.

“What do you mean?” Vanya asked.

“In the book, Ruth and Idgie are a lesbian couple. They decided to eliminate that plot element from the movie,” Allison said.

“Which is such bullshit,” Klaus added.

“They’re… Huh,” was all Vanya said. She was watching the screen more closely now. That made Klaus raise an eyebrow, but he didn’t press.

He was missing Dave, he wished he could show him these movies. He would have liked them, especially Steel Magnolias. That was definitely Dave’s sense of humor. Once the movie was over, Allison declared they needed a break. Klaus agreed, and he went upstairs to his old room, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t need the restroom, he’d gone during the trial scenes. He just needed a few minutes to relax, and try to calm down. 

Ben had vanished about twenty minutes into the movie, and Klaus hadn’t asked where he was going. He assumed he was tired of the movie marathon and maybe went to haunt someone else. That’s what Klaus would have done, but he’d promised his sisters he’d stick it out. 

“At least we get to watch my movie next,” Klaus mumbled. 

“I hope it’s not as weird as the last movie you made me watch.” 

Klaus froze. He knew that voice. He didn’t dare believe it, but he knew it. Slowly, he sat up and turned to face the door. 

Dave was standing there, a big smile on his face. He looked exactly as he had the last time Klaus had seen him, right down to the bullet hole in his chest. 

“Oh my God,” Klaus whispered. “This can’t be real.” 

“I’d pinch you to prove it is, but I was told I can’t do that.” There was something mournful in his voice, but Dave was still smiling. 

“I’d give you the biggest hug and dirtiest kiss if I could,” Klaus replied. 

Dave stepped closer, and Klaus got to his feet. They stared at each other for a long time, so long that Klaus jumped when Vanya knocked on his door. 

“Klaus? We’re getting ready to start again. Allison found another movie to watch. Are you coming down?” She asked. 

“I… Ten minutes,” said Klaus.

“Are you okay? You sound funny.” 

“Yeah, ten minutes.”

He heard her walk away, and Klaus said, “Dave I’m so happy to see you.” 

“Your brother told me you were staying sober so you could,” said Dave.

“My bro--Ben?” 

“Yeah, he came to get me. He said you missed me and wanted to see me,” he explained.

Klaus had to choke back a laugh. “Best wingman ever.” 

Dave was only inches away, and Klaus tried to pull him into a hug, only for his hands to go right through him. 

“Fuck, I was hoping it would work that time,” Klaus muttered.

“He said it’s a new power, it’ll take time for you to master it,” Dave said. 

“I can’t even master my regular powers,” he said. 

Dave sighed, and he tried to touch Klaus’s shoulder, only for his hand to go through. “I’m not here long, I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

“Aren’t you staying?” Klaus asked. 

“No. I’m sorry Klaus, but I have…” Dave trailed off, and Klaus frowned.

“You have what?” 

“I’ve been dead for fifty years,” Dave told him. “To be honest, I gave up on ever seeing you again. I was looking for you right after I died. But then you vanished with that weird suitcase you always insisted on carrying around. I thought… I thought you’d abandoned me.” 

Klaus gasped and shook his head. “No, no I didn’t mean it that way! I couldn’t deal with it, I didn’t want to see…” He was crying again. “I couldn’t stand looking at your body, knowing you were gone. I was going to stay in the past and spend the rest of my life with you. Then you weren’t there anymore and I couldn’t take it.” 

“I know you didn’t, or at least I know now,” said Dave. “God I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that.” 

“I figured you didn’t,” Klaus replied. 

Dave sighed and said, “Hey, Spooky. I’ve got to go. But I’ll be back, I promise.”

“Do you have to go now? Where are you going anyway?” Klaus asked. 

“I’ll tell you later. I love you, Klaus,” said Dave, and he was gone. 

Klaus wasn’t sure what to say, or how to feel. He tried reaching out with his powers, to find Dave. Or Ben. Someone familiar. There was no one. He wanted to scream, cry, he wanted Dave back! 

There was a knock on the door again, but this time, the door opened. Vanya was there, and she asked, “Oh Klaus… What happened?”

“Can we go home?” Klaus asked. He didn’t think he could face Allison right now, she’d ask even more questions. 

“Yeah. I’ll call a cab.” 

“Thank you.” And he hugged Vanya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last update for a while. I finished my manuscript and I need to do a final read through and polish before I submit it to a publisher. Which would be why I haven't updated since last month (sorry). Anyway, i've updated the tags for stuff that's in this chapter. Nothing triggering or dark just... More accurate. 
> 
> I'll be returning to this full time once I've got the manuscript submitted. Wish me luck!

_Vanya_

It took Klaus hours to settle down. Something had really upset him but he wouldn’t say what. It had Vanya worried so much she was almost late for rehearsal. They were having one final walk-through before the concert. And Vanya was going to meet her replacement. They needed a new third chair, and she’d come highly recommended. When she arrived, it was to find the conductor talking with her.

She was pale, with gray eyes and red hair that was too bright to be natural. She wore lipstick that matched her hair, and her lips were full and pouty. She was taller than Vanya, probably even taller than Allison, and she wasn’t even wearing heels. She had curves reminiscent of a 1950s model. She wore a figure-hugging black dress and flats, that was a bit too dressy for an informal rehearsal. Her violin case was shaped like a coffin, and Vanya knew Klaus would love it if he saw it. 

The conductor gestured for Vanya to join them, which she did. “This is our first chair, Vanya Hargreeves. Vanya, I’d like for you to meet our new third chair.”

She smiled and held her hand out to shake, saying, “Hi, I’m Mariah Black, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too,” said Vanya, shaking her hand. 

“I’m so excited! I haven’t done a big concert like this before,” Mariah said.

That surprised Vanya, and when she looked at the conductor he said, “She comes from a conservatory in New Jersey.”

“I see,” she said. 

The conductor had everyone take their places, and they got started. As they played, Vanya thought about Mariah’s hand on her own. It made a jolt go through her that she couldn’t describe. She focused on her music, and before she knew it, they were finished. Vanya put her violin away as the conductor told them what time to be back for the show. 

“Did you save the tickets for me?” Vanya asked him.

“Yes, they’re under Hargreeves,” he replied.

She thanked him and went to put her violin away. She’d leave it at the theater so she wouldn’t have to lug it on the bus. As she was locking it up, Mariah was carrying her own and looking around, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Do you need help?” Vanya asked.

“No! I’m fine! I…” Mariah said, then sighed. “Yes.”

Vanya smiled. Mariah was clearly nervous. “What do you need?” 

“Where’s my locker?” Mariah asked, her voice small. 

“Over here, the string section has the red lockers,” she said, pointing. 

Mariah beamed, and it was so stunning Vanya was sure that her heart stopped. She managed a crooked smile back and wasn’t sure why she felt so nervous. Mariah locked up her own violin and said, “I’ll see you tonight! Good luck!” And off she went. She moved fast, and Vanya knew there was a lot of muscle under those curves. 

Vanya could feel her pulse pounding in her throat. Mariah was beautiful. And she was… Vanya thought of last night when Allison told her about Idgie and Ruth. 

She took a taxi home and found that Klaus was on the couch, talking to Ben. Or at least she assumed it was Ben, it could have been any ghost. Vanya closed and locked the apartment door, saying, “I need to talk to you. I’m sorry, I know it’s not a good time and you’re still upset about something but this is really important.” 

“Uh… Okay?” Klaus said, puzzled. 

Vanya sat on the couch, then asked, “I’m not sitting on Ben am I?” 

“No, he scooted closer to me. What’s up?” Klaus asked. 

“There’s a new violinist at the orchestra,” said Vanya.

Klaus pursed his lips, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “Uh… Okay?” 

“And she’s… There’s something about her. She’s beautiful, and she seems nice. I kind of want to spend more time with her but we’ve only just met,” she explained. 

Klaus’s head tilted to the side. “Okay.” 

“And I’ve never felt like that! About a woman,” Vanya concluded.

He continued to stare, then when it hit him he said, “Oh, _oh_! You like her! Like in a gay way!” 

Vanya was about to deny it. But she couldn’t because it was true. “I think I do.” 

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” 

“I… Leonard just died. Shouldn’t I be in mourning or something?” 

Klaus snorted. “He was planning on making you kill us, I wouldn’t shed too many tears over him.”

“Fair point,” Vanya said. “I’ve never felt like this about another woman though. Could it be a fluke?”

“Is me being bi a fluke?” Klaus asked, and Vanya rolled her eyes. “See? Exactly. We know it’s not. Listen, I’ve gone through this too. First when I realized I was bi, then when I realized I’m genderqueer.” 

“You’re what?” Vanya asked.

“Genderqueer. Means I’m not a dude or a chick. I’m kind of both or neither. Whatever, don’t interrupt,” said Klaus.

“Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” he said with a wink. “Anyway, it’s always a little awkward when you realize you’re not straight. It’s kind of like finding out that you have a superpower you didn’t know you had.” 

That made Vanya smile, and she said, “I don’t know if being… Whatever I am is a superpower.” 

“It could be. We should go to a gay bar, you’d be a hit. Especially with your outfits.”

Vanya frowned at him. “What do you mean?” 

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “You kind of dress like a lesbian. That’s why I was surprised when you showed up with Not Leonard.” 

“I don’t dress like a lesbian! I dress like someone who likes to be warm and comfortable,” Vanya said. 

“Okay, true. But that’s how lesbians dress a lot of the time,” Klaus replied. 

“What do I do about Mariah though?” 

“Nothing, everything, whatever you like,” Klaus said. “If she’s into girls though you should definitely ask her out.” 

Vanya got up and started to pace, hugging herself as she did. “What if I’m not bi, what if I’m gay?” 

“That’s a possibility too. You could also be asexual, or pansexual, there are lots of options,” Klaus pointed out. Klaus stood up and took Vanya by the shoulders, making her look at him.“You don’t have to choose right now. Think about it, explore a little bit, you’ll figure out who you are.” 

“What do I tell her about my powers though?” Vanya asked.

“Who says you have to tell her anything? You’re getting ahead of yourself!” Klaus declared. 

She knew he was right, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. “What do I do?” 

“Let me do your makeup for tonight!” Klaus replied, and Vanya blinked. 

“Seriously?” 

“You won’t let me pick out your clothes so let me do your makeup! I can style your hair too!” 

“You’re not going to do something weird with it are you?” 

Klaus shrugged. “Define weird.”

“Don’t make me look like I just got back from Dollywood,” Vanya said.

“Hey, don’t knock Dolly! She’s amazing and my personal hero,” said Klaus, pouting.

Vanya let Klaus do what he wanted. She drew the line at letting him pick out her outfit, however. She already knew what she was going to wear, her favorite suit with the swallowtail coat. Klaus wouldn’t let Vanya look while he did his work. And when he broke out the hair spray and a frightening comb, she almost told him to stop.

“Trust me,” said Klaus, and Vanya sighed. 

“Okay.”

Finally, he was done, and he said, “Voila. Take a look.” 

Vanya went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Klaus had used gray eyeshadow and purple eyeliner. He’d made little diamonds at the edges of her eyes, which you couldn’t see unless you were standing very close. He’d also woven a very unusual braid into her hair that almost looked like chain link. It started at her temples and went along her scalp until it reached a bun he’d braided on the back of her head. He’d curled her forelocks so they were soft corkscrews that framed her face.

“You actually do know what you’re doing,” Vanya said.

“I like to think I do. Snake braids are _really_ hard too, so like, admire my skills. I know you said I can’t pick your outfit out, but can I at least jazz up your suit?” Klaus asked.

Vanya frowned and said, “I think this is about as jazzy as I want to get.”

“Pleeeeeeease?” He whined. “I promise it’s cool. And Mariah might like it!” 

“That depends, what do you want to do?” Vanya asked.

He smiled and reached for her tie. He popped her collar up and redid the tie so it looked more like a cravat. Almost like a turn of the century gentleman. She had to admit, it looked good. 

“Just needs one more thing, if you’ll give me fifteen minutes.” 

He was right about the makeup, so she said, “Okay, fifteen minutes.” 

“Wait here!” Klaus grinned and rushed out of the bathroom. She then heard the front door open and slam shut. She wondered what the hell he was up to. He came back ten minutes later and said, “You are _so_ lucky! The florist down the block had them! She had a nice ribbon too!” She heard him shuffle around and came back in the bathroom.

He had a small bunch of English violets, and he’d wrapped them in a white ribbon to make a little boutonniere. Klaus also had an old fashioned pearl brooch, which he used to pin the flowers to Vanya’s lapel. “Where did you get that?” Vanya asked.

“Girl at rehab. Said her mother gave it to her and she hates her mother so...” Klaus trailed off. 

“It looks old,” Vanya said. 

“Could be for all I know. Marie didn’t want it and I figured why not?” He grinned. “There, now we’re gonna find out if Mariah likes girls.” 

“What?” Vanya exclaimed, her voice squeaking from surprise.

“Violets are like, the international symbol of being into girls,” Klaus explained. 

“You're unbelievable! I'm not--”

“It'll give you an idea of where you stand with Mariah,” said Klaus. 

That sounded good. Maybe if she knew if there was a chance or not she could figure out how she felt. “Okay.”

“Cool. Also, could you snag an extra seat for tonight?” Klaus asked. 

Vanya frowned. “Why?”

“So Ben has somewhere to sit.”

“He’s already got a seat, next to you,” Vanya told him, a wry smile on her face.

Klaus stared for a moment and then grinned. “You’re the best.” 

“Thank you.” 

Klaus said that he had to get ready, and shooed her out of the bathroom. He came back twenty minutes later in what he said was his nicest outfit and eyeliner. The pattern on the shirt was hideous and clashed terribly with the bright orange border. She didn’t even know what the ruffles on the sleeves were supposed to be. But he looked proud of himself and even seemed to be preening.

“Shall we?” Klaus asked.

“Let’s go,” Vanya replied. 

They took the bus, as it was cheaper than a cab. Vanya was low on money and Klaus didn’t have any. As she stared out the window, Klaus startled her by saying, “Maybe I should get a job.” 

“Have you ever had a job?” She asked, turning back to look at him. 

“Kind of,” Klaus replied with a shrug. 

Vanya raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?” 

“Just think about every stereotype you’ve ever heard about junkies. That’ll give you an idea about my work history,” said Klaus. 

That made her shudder. That could mean anything, and her thoughts turned to the worst possibilities. She didn’t ask for details. Instead, she asked, “What do you want to do?” 

“Oh there’s a question,” Klaus murmured. “I’m not sure? I’d kind of like to do something with art but no one’s going to pay me for that.” 

Vanya rolled her eyes. “That’s not the point of art, you know. I’m glad I get paid for playing the violin, but it’s not why I do it. I play because I love it.” 

“Well… Maybe,” Klaus said. 

She would have to speak with him about it later. She was too nervous the closer they got to the theater. When they arrived, they split up. Klaus went to the box office, while Vanya went to the backstage area. 

She was getting some looks from the other musicians, as she didn’t ordinarily wear makeup or do her hair. It made Vanya self-conscious, and she almost wished she hadn’t done it. Until she spotted Mariah, who smiled when she saw Vanya. 

Mariah was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pinned back on one side and rippled down over her shoulder on the other. She wore the same red lipstick she’d worn earlier that day, and she was grinning as Vanya approached. “Wow, you look amazing.” 

“Thank you, my brother helped,” Vanya told her. 

“That was nice of him,” said Mariah. She was staring at the flowers on her jacket, and her eyebrow quirked as her smile widened. Her eyes drifted back to Vanya’s face and she asked, “I was wondering, would you like to go for a drink after the show?” 

Vanya nearly choked on her own tongue. “I… I’m supposed to see my family after.”

Mariah’s smile faded a bit, and she said, “Oh. Well, another time?” 

“Definitely. Hang on.” Vanya looked around and begged a pen off a passing stagehand. She then tore a piece of paper off her sheet music and wrote down her number. “Call me sometime?” 

Mariah folded the piece of paper and slipped it between her cleavage. “Tomorrow.” 

Vanya grinned. “Okay. Tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, remember me? I know, I've been gone for ages. Well, I finished polishing the book and submitted it to my first choice publisher! ...Only to be informed later that publisher is closing their doors at the end of this month. I had to scramble to re-structure my manuscript and submit to my second choice. Not to mention the day job has been taxing (which is the understatement of the year. C'est la vie. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm still not on a regular posting schedule, because I also decided to sign up for the Captain America Big Bang. I can't talk about my project just yet, but if you like the MCU please check it out when it's posted this fall. 
> 
> As always, please keep an eye on the tags as this is a WIP and they will change. Enjoy!

_Klaus_

“Hey! You made it!” Klaus said with a grin. Luther, Diego, Allison, and Five were standing in front of the box office. They had dressed for the occasion too. Klaus would have felt frumpy but out of all of them, he was the only one with any style. They did look good though. Luther had found a suit somewhere to fit his massive frame. Klaus was trying very hard not to make a monkey suit joke. Diego was wearing head to toe black. At least he’d left most of his knives at home, and Five… Was still wearing his school uniform.

Allison had glowed the fuck up. She was in a gorgeous black gown that looked like it was made for her and probably was. Her hair was in an elegant chignon, her makeup was perfect. And she wore a diamond necklace that cost more than Klaus’s entire wardrobe. 

“Is that Valentino?” Klaus asked. 

“Chanel,” she replied. 

“The shoes are Prada though right?” 

“Of course,” she said with a grin. 

“What are we doing here?” Luther asked.

“We are here because we’re going to be good siblings and support our sister on her big day,” Klaus replied.

“And what’s the point of that?” Five groaned.

“The point is learning to be a family,” Klaus said. “Remember? Be nicer to each other, be a better team?” 

“This is a waste of time,” Five muttered.

“No, he’s right,” said Allison. “We need to support each other. This means the world to Vanya, and she wants us to be here.” 

Diego didn’t say anything. Instead, he held his hand out, and Klaus smiled and handed him a ticket. He went in without prompting from the others. Klaus exchanged looks with Ben, and said, “Guess he’s in.” 

Klaus gave the others their tickets, and in they went. He expected complaints, or to have to drag Five and Luther in by their ears. Not that he could drag them. Okay not physically. He could drag them verbally. He doesn’t have the upper body strength. Or lower body. Or any strength. God he needed to start working out or something. 

He poked Diego in the shoulder and asked, “How long does it take to get guns and abs like yours?” 

“Looking to bulk up?” He asked.

“Just curious,” Klaus replied.

“Look, string bean, it takes discipline to get like this,” Diego said. “You wanna get fit you gotta get clean.” 

“Excuse you, I am clean. I’ve been sober for…” Klaus trailed off and counted on his finger. He then asked Ben, “How long has it been?” 

“Three days,” Ben said. 

“Three days.” 

Diego gave him a look like he didn’t know what to say. Then he asked, “Is Ben here?” 

“Yeah, always.” 

Everyone exchanged glances, and no one commented. Diego continued, “If you wanna work out, you should come by the gym. I can show you a few things. Wouldn’t hurt for you to get some meat on you. Your guy would like it.” 

Klaus nearly choked on his own saliva, and asked, “What?”

“Heard you talking to someone the other night when you were having your movie marathon. Wasn’t hard to put two and two together,” Diego said. 

Allison fixed Klaus with a concerned look of her own. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

Before Klaus could respond, the curtain came up on the orchestra. The conductor came out on stage, followed by Vanya. Everyone was applauding, and Klaus was sure he heard Diego whistle. The few times that they hadn’t been on the battlefield, when they were away from the discos and the other soldiers, Dave liked to listen to the radio.

The music started, and Klaus let himself be carried away for a few minutes. He was sure he could feel Diego and Allison staring at him, but he paid them no mind. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do the same with Ben. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked.

“Shh,” Klaus replied.

“What happened between you and Dave?” 

“Not now, Ben,” Klaus warned. 

Ben sighed and said, “Fine, but we’re talking during intermission.”

That pretty much ruined the concert for Klaus. He could still appreciate how wonderful Vanya was, how beautifully she played. He would sneak glances at his brothers and sister, and all eyes were on Vanya. Allison was smiling in a way that Klaus hadn’t seen in years. There was pride there and awe. Vanya happened to look up at that time, and he saw Vanya’s mouth quirk up to return Allison’s smile.

He smiled too, and he thought, ‘I wish Dave were here’. And that was enough to turn Klaus’s stomach. Dave had loved the arts. He was all thumbs with musical instruments and couldn’t play for shit. The few times that they hadn’t been on the battlefield, when they were away from the discos and the other soldiers, Dave liked to listen to the radio. 

He’d somehow always find classical music, and he’d say to Klaus, “This is how I know we’re not fucked as a species. That we could create something beautiful that lasts for centuries.” It occurred to Klaus that Dave would have loved Vanya. He would have thought of her as a little sister. 

When the intermission came, Klaus said, “Gotta use the restroom,” and ran the whole way there. Once he was inside, he locked himself in a stall and threw up. He was shaking and wanted to go home. He wouldn’t do that to Vanya, this was her night. He couldn’t do this to her! She needed them, she needed to know she was important! He couldn’t let his bullshit weigh Vanya down!

“Klaus?” 

“Go away,” he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth with toilet paper. 

Ben’s head popped up over the stall, and he asked, “What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do this right now,” Klaus replied. 

“What happened with Dave?” Ben asked. 

“He thought I abandoned him.”

Ben’s eyes widened, and he said, “Oh shit.” 

“Yeah. Guess he’d stopped looking for me about a million years back,” Klaus replied with a hoarse laugh. 

He disappeared from outside the stall and appeared inside. Ben knelt by Klaus and said, “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I was trying to do something nice for you.” 

“I know you were,” he mumbled. He clutched at the dog tags and said, “Not now though, okay? This is Vanya’s night, I can freak out later.” 

“Okay, but we’re gonna talk about this in-depth,” Ben promised.

They heard a knock on the stall door, and Klaus looked up as Diego asked, “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Peachy,” Klaus replied. He flushed the toilet and reached through Ben to open the stall door. “Checking up on me?” 

“Luther can’t fit in here and I don’t trust Five to make sure you’re okay,” Diego replied. 

“Good call.” Klaus shuffled past Diego and went to the sink to wash his mouth out. He could see his brothers behind him in the mirror. He almost laughed at their identical expressions. If only Diego could see Ben’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Diego asked.

“I’m not, but I don’t want to talk about it right now,” said Klaus. 

Diego frowned. “You sure?”

“Yeah. We’re going to go out there and support our sister, and let her have her moment in the sun. Fuck knows she’s never had one before,” Klaus told him. 

“What about the book?” 

Klaus snorted. “That does not even count.”

“We should talk about the book at some point,” Ben said. “Have a family meeting about it.”

“Yeah in like a month or two,” Klaus agreed.

“What did Ben say?” Diego asked, and Klaus told him. He then nodded. “He’s right. Get it out in the open.” 

“You’re not still mad are you?” This time, Diego scowled, and Klaus laughed in his face. “You are! You know, out of all of us you’re the most in touch with your emotions. I think that’s why you’re such an asshole. I’d also like to think you see that book for what it was.” 

“A way to get revenge on us and Dad?” Diego said with a snort. 

Klaus rolled his eyes. “A way for her to be heard when she’s been silenced her entire life.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I’ll have Allison explain it to you.” 

The lights flickered, and Diego said, “Time’s almost up.” 

“Yep. C’mon,” he slapped Diego on the shoulder. “Let’s go out there and be awesome big brothers.”

“We can’t be big brothers, we’re all the same age!” 

“Sure we can, we’re much taller than Vanya. Ergo, big brothers.” 

Diego laughed this time and shook his head. “You’re fucked up.” 

“I know. Come on.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter. I'm not even pretending to keep on a schedule at this point. But the first draft of my Captain America Big Bang is done and NaNo's not for a while so hopefully I can get more of this done. I actually know how it's gonna end now so that's hugely helpful. I am however finalizing things for my trip to New Orleans in January so we'll see how it goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of my self-indulgent weirdness.

_Vanya_

The applause was almost deafening.

People were standing and clapping so hard she could see their hands turning red. She heard someone wolf whistle, and grinned, knowing it was one of her brothers. Probably Klaus, or even Diego. But people were applauding her. Some were shouting “Bravo!” For once, she was the center of attention.

It made her squirm. All those eyes on her. She turned away for a moment and paused when she saw Mariah. Mariah who was tall, beautiful, and beaming at her. Vanya’s heart beat fast, and she smiled back. She then turned and bowed to the audience, and took a step back so the conductor, Mr. Reid, could do the same.

After that, it was a flurry of activity. Her fellow musicians taking their bows. More cheers from the audience, and then all that noise muffled by the curtains falling. Half the orchestra had crowded around her. They were patting her on the back, enthused about her performance. One of the flute players said, “That was spectacular! You’re amazing, Vanya!”

“Thank you,” she said, trying to keep smiling but having trouble.

These people weren’t her friends. A week ago, none of them even remembered her name. What’s more, she wouldn’t even be in this position if it wasn’t for Leonard. Leonard who was now dead, and who’d been plotting against her family. While it was wonderful to finally get some recognition, it also felt uncomfortable. As though any moment, something might come along and ruin it.

“Hey, you okay?” Mariah asked. “You look a little pale.”

“Just, uh… Overwhelmed, I guess,” Vanya replied. “I’ve never played a solo like that before.”

She nodded and put an arm around Vanya, saying, “I’m stealing her.”

“Where are you two going?” Mr. Reid asked.

“Away,” Mariah said, and escorted Vanya off the stage.

They retreated to the dressing rooms. It wasn’t until the door closed behind them that Vanya realized that her hands were shaking. She still held her violin, clutching it to her chest as though it would protect her. Vanya sank into a chair and startled a moment later when something passed in front of her vision.

She looked up to see Mariah holding a glass of water, saying, “Here, drink this.”

Vanya balanced her violin on her lap and took the glass. She drank the cold water as fast as she could without choking. “Thank you. How did you know?”

“You looked like you were going to pass out. Figured it wouldn’t do any harm,” Mariah told her.

“My family,” she said. “I’ve gotta go.” Vanya went to put her violin away, hands still shaking as she placed it in its case. Once she’d locked it closed, she slung the case onto her back and said, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to rush out--”

“It’s okay,” Mariah replied. “You told me you had plans. Seriously, call me tomorrow. I’ll be up by eight.”

Vanya giggled, oh God she _giggled!_ But then she said, “Yes! Totally, tomorrow!” And she slipped out of the dressing room. She hardly remembered getting to the lockers. Vanya locked up her violin and went to find her brothers and sister.

The rest of the orchestra was gathering for an after symphony reception. Vanya originally hadn’t planned to be there. But Mr. Reid had insisted, as he wanted to introduce her to several of the orchestra’s patrons. She had secured a place for her siblings at the party too. Otherwise, she’d have never agreed to go.

Luther was easy to spot, and Vanya made a beeline for him. She did have to smile and nod at a few people and was stopped by one man who was enthusiastic about her bow work. Vanya excused herself. When she reached her siblings she grinned and immediately hugged Allison.

“Hey!” Allison said and laughed, hugging Vanya back. “You were amazing!”

“Wonderful,” Diego said, and though it was monotone, she could tell he meant it.

Vanya pulled out of the hug and said, “Thank you, guys.”

“Ben told me to tell you that he’s never heard Tchaikovsky like that. Also, he thinks if the old Russian were here right now? He’d compliment you on how well you played that piece,” Klaus said to her and Vanya grinned.

“You’re not going to try to conjure Tchaikovsky, are you?” Five asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus shook his head. “Nah. For one, I can’t speak Russian. Two, if I could conjure dead music guys the first on my list would be Freddie Mercury.”

“That would be cool,” Allison said with a smile.

Luther very gently clapped Vanya on the shoulder and said, “You were amazing. Thank you for inviting us.”

“Thank you for coming,” Vanya said, squeezing his hand.

Mr. Reid tapped her on the shoulder and said, “Vanya, sorry to interrupt. I’d like to introduce you to some people.”

Vanya looked at Allison and Klaus, who both smiled at her. Allison said, “Go, we’ll catch up later.”

And so it went. It seemed to go on for days. Mr. Reid introducing her to person after person. Each dressed in finery that Vanya couldn’t afford. Each one complimenting her, Mr. Reid talking about how she was a hidden gem. She wanted to tell him he hadn’t noticed her talent, but she held her tongue.

It wasn’t Mr. Reid’s fault. It wasn’t anyone’s, well, anyone living. The pills had suppressed her powers, which in turn had inhibited her playing. This was what she had wanted. People to see her, to see that she was something special. Now that she had it, it felt strange. And Vanya knew exactly why.

Eventually, she’d begged off from Mr. Reid. She said, “Thank you so much. But my father passed recently and my family and I are trying to spend more time together.”

“Of course,” he said, “I understand. Goodnight, Vanya.” And he turned back to a woman he’d been talking to.

Surprisingly, the first person she ran into was Diego. He was hiding out in an alcove, giving people dangerous looks if they even so much as glanced at him. He was nursing a bottle of beer, and when he saw Vanya he asked, “When can we leave?”

“Now,” she replied. “Mr. Reid’s done with me.”

“Great, let’s get out of here,” he said.

They gathered their siblings. They found Allison and Luther talking while Klaus was telling a ridiculous story to Five. When they left the theater, Five said, “I need coffee.”

“When don’t you?” Klaus groaned. “You’re half coffee half booze at this point. I don’t see why you don’t just combine the two.”

“Oh stop,” Allison said.

“I could go for a cup myself,” Diego chimed in.

“I know a place,” Five said.

They split up, Allison, Luther, and Five taking Dad’s car. Klaus, Vanya, and surprisingly, Diego, taking the bus. They didn’t talk. Klaus was chewing on his thumbnail and bouncing his leg. Diego had taken a knife out and was flipping it back and forth. Vanya stared out the window. She thought about Mariah and how much she was looking forward to calling her tomorrow.

When they arrived, Diego raised an eyebrow. “Guess we’re doing this. I can’t believe Five wants to eat here after those psychos shot this place up.”

“Hazel and Cha-Cha attacked Griddys? Who does that?” Klaus asked.

“It wasn’t them, it was the people they worked for,” Diego corrected, and they walked into the donut shop. The others were already there, and Vanya couldn’t help smiling. They’d picked the same corner book they’d had as kids. Vanya wasn’t included in much. But sneaking out late at night for donuts was one of the rare good memories she had of childhood.

As they approached, Five said, “Don’t worry, the coffee here is still good.”

“I can’t believe this place is still open,” said Luther. He’d had to grab a chair and sit at the end of the table, as he couldn’t fit in the booth.

“Yeah, me neither. I thought it closed years ago,” Allison replied.

The waitress arrived and took everyone’s orders. Vanya, seated across from Klaus, wanted to reach out to him. He was still on edge, and she wasn’t sure why. She didn’t dare ask in front of the others, thinking it was something private.

When everyone had their coffee and donuts, Allison smiled and tapped the side of her coffee cup.

“I would like to propose a toast,” she said. “To Vanya. For a wonderful performance, the first of many.”

“To Vanya,” the others echoed.

“Thanks you guys,” she said, smiling so hard it made her face hurt.

They went back to talking, about one thing or another. Vanya was happy, this was what she had always wanted. To belong. Unlike the attention from the other musicians or the patrons, this didn’t make her squirm. Instead, she was content. But not completely.

She’d have to talk to Klaus when they got home. Find out what was making him so sad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm updating this story and also my crossover today. I know I haven't been updating this one as regularly but life happens. I hope you're all well and have amazing plans for Halloween. There's some more angst in this chapter but it's fairly light and followed by sibling fluff. I hope you like it. In Our Hearts updating later tonight.

_Klaus_

He’d thought someone would say something on the bus. Except Vanya was lost in her own head, and Diego was waiting for something. Ben kept shooting Klaus worried looks.

There was a familiar itch that was starting under his skin. Sure, detoxing was great. Until the cravings set in and you started to hear it. Not the voices of the dead, that was constant. It was that little voice in the back of your head. The one that sounded like it was your friend and only looking out for you. The one that said it was okay to take another hit.

It would tell him what he wanted to hear. That the slightest excuse was reason enough. Sometimes it would say, "It's self-care, it's okay if it's taking care of yourself. You've had such a hard life." He couldn't listen to that voice, not if he wanted to see Dave again.

Klaus took another donut and crammed it into his mouth, letting his cheeks puff out as he said, “Oh man, still good. _So_ good,” he said.

“You look ridiculous,” Luther said, but there was a small smile there.

“That’s just because he is ridiculous,” Diego added, and Five snorted.

Klaus wasn’t listening to them talk. There was a guy dressed like special ops who was standing next to their table, yelling at them. Well, not at _them_ as a group, he was yelling at Five. Calling him a dickhead, ‘how could you do this’ that kind of thing. Ben was currently occupied trying to get him to back off.

“Can you kill a ghost?” Klaus asked him and Ben frowned.

“Don’t tempt me,” Ben replied.

“See? That’s what I mean. Ridiculous,” Diego said. “You can’t kill someone who’s already dead.”

Vanya, however, was frowning. “Hey.”

Diego and Luther looked at her. “What?” Diego asked.

“Stop it,” she said softly, and everyone turned to look at her. “No more jokes like that, okay?”

“I’m just kidding,” Diego said despondently, drinking his coffee.

“No, she’s right,” Allison said. “We can’t keep tearing each other down like that. And that includes jokes about Klaus being weird.”

“Yeah I mean, I’m only listening to a dead guy yell at Five for killing him,” Klaus said. “That’s totally normal.”

Five raised an eyebrow. “What’s he look like?”

“Black guy, tall. Looks like he works for the SWAT team,” Klaus said.

“Oh him,” he replied. “Tell him I said hi.”

“He can hear you,” Ben and Klaus said at the same time. The guy flipped them off and walked away.

Five glanced at Klaus for a moment, then asked, “Can you kill a ghost?”

“They’re already dead,” Luther said to Five, as though he couldn’t believe the insanity he was hearing.

They started to debate the ability to kill a spirit. It went on for some time. Klaus grasped the sides of his head and wished he were somewhere else. He’d said he would stick it out for Vanya, but he was regretting that decision. He thought about pills. He loved pills. Easiest way to get high and best effect in his opinion. Also, it wasn’t heroin, which he’d been tempted to do once or twice. That was a line he wasn’t willing to cross. Not yet anyway.

“Klaus?” Ben said, but he shrugged him off.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled.

“You sure? You look pretty pale,” Allison said.

“I was talking to Ben,” Klaus replied. It felt like he had a rat trying to scratch the inside of his head. His skin felt itchy, but instead of raking his nails down his arms like he wanted to, he pulled on his hair.

“I figured,” she replied. Allison leaned forward and touched his arm. “Hey, look at me.”

He looked up, and he saw concern written all over her face. “What’s going on, Klaus?”

Klaus nearly made a joke. Said something ridiculous so they wouldn’t know what was going on. But everyone was staring at him, including Vanya. He let out a breath and said, “Still coming off the drugs.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Vanya asked and Klaus scoffed.

“Nope. Pretty much gotta live with it,” he told her.

“Is this why you left the other night?” Allison asked.

“I can’t… Look I don’t want to talk about this. I mean, it’s Vanya’s night, it can wait,” Klaus said.

Vanya rolled her eyes, “Klaus, stop. We’re worried about you. What’s going on?”

He ran his hands through his hair. He wasn’t sure he should say anything. He blurted out, “Look, the last time I tried to talk to any of you about my personal life I got laughed at. And Diego called me an idiot. I’m not ready to relive that experience.”

“You did what?” Vanya looked at Diego who rolled his eyes.

“I apologized,” he said.

“He did,” Allison confirmed.

“That’s not going to happen this time,” Luther said. “Tell us what’s wrong. We’re supposed to talk to each other, remember?”

Ben was standing behind Luther, and he said, “Just tell them. Maybe they can help.”

Klaus snorted. “I doubt that, how are they going to help?”

“Klaus,” Five said, giving him a piercing look. “What’s going on?”

“Okay! Uncle! Fuck!” Klaus stole Luther’s coffee, who didn’t protest. “I found out the only person I ever loved thought I abandoned him.”

“When was this?” Allison asked.

Ben sighed. “Tell them. The details, not the highlights.”

Klaus bit his lip. Did he want to do this? Deciding it couldn’t hurt, he told them the whole story. About how he’d been kidnapped by Hazel and Cha-Cha and tortured. About how he’d stolen the briefcase and gone back in time to Vietnam in 1968. Meeting Dave, fighting with him, and then losing him.

The others were quiet, not interrupting even to ask a question. Five had a strange look on his face that Klaus couldn’t identify. When Klaus finished by telling them about seeing Dave the other night, Five suddenly blinked out. That made Klaus’s stomach drop into his knees. It was as though Klaus’s story was boring him.

“Ugh, where did he go now?” Diego asked.

“Forget him,” Allison said. She reached out and took Klaus’s hand, saying, “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Me neither,” Vanya said, and she put her hand over Allison’s.

“It’s hard,” Klaus muttered. “I want to stay sober to see him again. But I’m not sure he wants to see me.”

“You won’t find out by getting fucked up,” Diego said, giving Klaus a punch in the arm. There was a tightness to his jaw, and Klaus remembered.

“I’m sorry about the lady cop,” he said.

“Not your fault,” Diego replied. His hand joined Allison’s and Vanya’s “You didn’t put her in that situation. And those two assholes are going to jail for the rest of their lives.”

He thought he was going to cry. He looked at Luther, expecting him to say something particularly Dad-like. Instead, his paw engulfed all of theirs. “If you need help, ask. I know we haven’t been there for you or each other in the past. We all want to change that, for you and for Vanya.”

“To be fair, the few times you guys did try to help I did everything I could to make you regret it,” Klaus pointed out.

“Well, try not to do that again. What is it they say in AA? Progress, not perfection,” Allison said and Klaus did cry at that.

They maneuvered around to hug Klaus, and it was nearly stifling. He heard Ben say, “I’m going to go find Five.”

“Good luck with that,” Klaus said.

“Pardon?” Vanya asked.

“Nothing, just something Ben said,” he replied.

They broke apart and went back to their donuts and coffee. Klaus wanted a cigarette, but he hadn’t brought any with him. It was getting late, however, and they all needed to go home. Allison said they should come over for breakfast. And Luther asked if he could come along, which Vanya said was all right.

Klaus and Vanya left Griddy’s together and took the bus home.

On the way, Klaus said to Vanya, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she replied. “Look, this has been an amazing day for me. I knew there was something bothering you, I was going to ask you about it later. I’m glad it’s out now.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “And how did things go with Mariah?”

Vanya blushed. “I got her number. I’m supposed to call her tomorrow.”

“Progress,” he replied. Focusing on his sister’s love life was a hell of a lot easier than thinking about all the dirty laundry he’d just aired to his siblings. The group hug moment had been wonderful. It had also been embarrassing and he wanted something else to think about. Distractions. Distractions were good. “So, where are you two going to go?”

“She hasn’t agreed to a date yet,” Vanya pointed out and Klaus snorted.

“Pfff, details. Come on, date! What would you want to do?”

Vanya thought about it, pursing her lips together. “I think, dinner and a movie?”

“A classic for a reason,” Klaus said.

“But I also don’t want to do that? I’d kind of like to do something unique,” she said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow and then smiled. “Unique? I can help with that.”

“Nothing over the top,” Vanya said and Klaus clapped his hands together.

“Fabulous, I know just the thing,” he said.

When they arrived home, it was to three messages on the machine. The first was from Allison.

“Hey guys, it’s me. Just want to make sure you got home okay. Call me when you get there,” she said, and Klaus smiled.

“Mother hen,” he said and Vanya chuckled.

The machine beeped, and the second message was from some guy who’s voice Klaus didn’t recognize.

“Vanya, we’re planning pieces for the next season. I’d like to speak with you about a few I think would suit you. Please call me,” he said.

“Mr. Reid from the orchestra,” Vanya explained and Klaus nodded.

The last message took them both by surprise.

“Klaus, I need to see you tomorrow. Vanya, you should come too so we can discuss your training schedule. Be at the Academy early. I believe breakfast will be involved,” Five said.

The machine stopped, and they both frowned at each other.

“That’s not ominous,” Klaus muttered and Vanya chuckled.

“I need to call Allison, and then I’m going to get some sleep,” she said. “I’ll set the alarm for eight. Is that all right?”

“Works for me. Night night.”

Vanya went into her room, and Klaus stripped out of his clothes and flopped on the couch. As he drifted off, he reflected. He wasn't better, not a hundred percent. He felt lighter, less like he was alone in this. And that thought comforted him as he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So the reason I've been so short in the author's notes lately is because I've been working a lot. Some stuff happened at my day job and my position has been eliminated. Luckily, I've been offered another job in a different department that pays more and actually isn't as stressful.
> 
> Also, I've been rushing to finish several projects before NaNo starts, since NaNo pretty much killed all my WIPs last year. So I am excited to announce, as of today I have officially written the last chapter of this fic! I'll start a semi-regular posting schedule starting today, and I'll do my best to update every Sunday, NaNo permitting. 
> 
> I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos on this fic, and everyone who's subscribed. If it wasn't for you I would never have found the motivation to finish. Anyway, I hope you have a great week and a Happy Halloween!

__

_Vanya_

The next morning they got up at eight, took turns showering, and then left for the Umbrella Academy. They’d decided to have breakfast at their old home, and then get to work on a training schedule. Vanya wasn’t sure who was going to teach her what. She hoped it wouldn’t involve anything like Dad would have put them through.

She hadn't slept well. She'd had a nightmare, and then something weird had happened around three in the morning. After that, she hadn't been able to get back to sleep. She would have to tell Allison about it, and Vanya was not looking forward to that conversation. To get her mind off of it, she turned to Klaus. 

Vanya asked, “Are you going to train?” 

“And be locked up in a mausoleum for who knows how long? No thanks,” Klaus replied.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t,” she said and Klaus snorted.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Klaus said. “Besides, how are you gonna train?” 

“They have Dad’s notebook, Leonard seemed to be able to follow it pretty well. They’ll probably use that,” she said. 

“Not promising,” said Klaus. 

They arrived at the Academy, and when they walked in she said, “I’ll be in in a minute.”

Klaus waggled his eyebrows and asked, “Are we calling Mariah? Can’t I eavesdrop?”

"I'd prefer if you didn't," she said. 

He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Vanya went to the phone and dialed Mariah's number. She waited, and was rewarded when the phone picked up and she heard, "Ugh, get off me Raleigh." 

"Who's Raleigh?" Vanya asked.

"My cat. He's named after the city I found him in," Mariah replied.

There was purring in the background, and Vanya smiled. "How's he liking it here?" 

"He's not digging this hotel, that's for sure. Soon as I find a halfway decent apartment I'm gonna build a balcony enclosure for him. So he can get some fresh air and chitter at the birds," she said. 

"Why do cats do that?" Vanya asked.

"No idea, but it's funny." She heard shifting around, and then Mariah said, "So we didn't get much of a chance to talk last night. 

"Yeah, I mean, busy night," she said. 

"I'm glad you called because I want to know if you'll go out with me tomorrow," said Mariah. 

Vanya felt her heart fluttering, and she asked, "On a date?" 

"Yeah on a date! There's this great restaurant near my hotel, I think you'd like it. They have great Tuscan chicken. Or lasagna bianca if you're veggie," Mariah said. "I love Italian." 

"Me too, actually. And…" She paused. Was it too soon? With Leonard and all. Vanya decided she didn't care. Mariah made her feel something that she didn't have with Leonard. She couldn't put her finger on it. "I just got out of a bad relationship. So I'm a little… Fragile, I guess?" 

"Oh, hey, if I'm moving too fast," started Mariah but Vanya cut her off.

"You're not. I'd love to go out with you. I might be a little weird about it is all. I haven't dated in years and now it's one relationship after another. Expect awkwardness?" 

Mariah chuckled. "I bet I could out awkward you any time." 

"That's not something to be proud of," Vanya pointed out.

"Sure it is. I got eight gold medals at the Awkward Olympics. I'm the world champion of awkward." 

Vanya laughed at that. "You're incorrigible." 

"And don't you forget it. So… Tomorrow at seven?" 

"That's perfect."

"Great! Let me give you the address." 

Mariah gave Vanya the location of the restaurant, as well as instructions on how to get there. When they eventually said goodbye and hung up, Vanya was grinning. She walked into the kitchen to find Allison and Luther were sitting at the table. Mom was bringing plates for them. She looked up and said, "Oh, Vanya! Would you like breakfast?" 

"Sure, Mom," said Vanya, and sat down. She looked around and asked, "Where's Klaus?" 

"Five said he had something to show him," Allison said. 

They picked at their breakfast, Mom serving Vanya a plate of sunny side up eggs and bacon. It made a little smiley face. Vanya nudged the yolks with her fork, watching them jiggle. "Hey, Mom?" 

"Yes, Vanya?" She asked, looking at her and smiling. 

"How come you always make little happy faces?" She asked. 

Mom tilted her head to the side like she didn't understand the question. She then grinned and said, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And who doesn't want to start the day off with a smile?" 

Vanya couldn't help smiling in return. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Mom." 

Mom smiled again and began cleaning up. 

Vanya ate quickly, and Luther started to talk. 

"I know that Five told you we were going to start a training schedule," he said. 

"But we also know you've got your own life," said Allison. "And we don't want to interfere with that any more than we need to." 

Something was troubling Vanya, and she asked Allison, "What about you guys?" 

"What do you mean?" Luther asked. 

"I mean, Allison has a daughter and a life in LA," said Vanya. "And Luther, don't you… I mean, you're back on Earth, now. You don't have to stand sentry anymore." 

Allison sighed. "My lawyer talked to the judge. He consented to let me see a counselor out here while I'm settling Dad's estate." 

"You are?" Vanya said with surprise.

"Pogo was the one chosen but he's not human. The court doesn't recognize him as a valid executor of the estate," Allison explained. 

"I'm kind of surprised Dad didn't pick you," Vanya said to Luther. At his wince, she realized she'd hit a sore subject. 

"Dad probably didn't think I would be coming back from the moon any time soon," Luther said. "I think he was hoping I'd die up there." 

"I'm sorry," Vanya said.

Luther shook his head. "Doesn't matter." 

"Of course it does," Allison admonished. "Luther, I know you don't want to hear this, except it's important so please listen. You need to get your mind off what you think Dad wanted and start thinking about what you want. Really, what do you want to do? That doesn't have to do with saving the world or being Dad's perfect son." 

Luther stared at her as though she'd asked her the most insane question possible. But then he paused and mulled it over. He murmured, "I'd kind of like to see Paris. We haven't been back since the Eiffel Tower incident. And maybe Rome." 

"See? That's something. And maybe we should all go," Allison said. She turned to Vanya. "But for now, we need to get you to the gym." 

Vanya had finished eating by this time, and so she followed her brother and sister to the gymnasium. It was pretty antiquated and didn't look like the sort of place one would train superheroes. It was weird to think that superheroes included her now. When they entered, Vanya saw that there was a table set up with some random things on it. A hairbrush, a teacup, a pair of sunglasses, and a bowtie. 

"What's all this?" Vanya asked. 

"When we were reading Dad's journal," said Luther, "he was trying to get you to focus your powers. But only in a destructive manner. Allison thinks you might be able to do something with a more delicate touch." 

"But I don't even know how my powers work," she said. 

Allison stepped closer and put a hand on Vanya's shoulder. She asked, "Has anything been different the past few days? Anything at all." 

She paused, having to think. "I stopped taking my medicine. But we already know that was dampening my powers."

"Okay, what happened after you quit taking those pills?" 

"I… I could play," she said. "I was never that good of a violin player, I was always mediocre at best. Without my meds, I was suddenly great. Better than great, I got first chair at the orchestra. The conductor's never even remembered my name before or noticed when I was late or didn't show up. Now it's like, like--"

"You're a star," Allison said and Vanya grinned. 

"Yes, exactly. Like I'm a completely different person, but still the same Vanya," she said. 

"Have you noticed anything else?" 

Vanya felt she knew what Allison was getting at. "Something happened last night," she said. "Um… Maybe we should sit down."

Allison sat down on one of the gym mats and crossed her legs. Luther joined her, and Vanya followed suit. Once they were all settled, she started talking.

"I was having this nightmare, about when I was little," she explained. "I was training, with Dad. And he was being… Awful. He kept yelling at me because I wasn't breaking the glasses in the right order. And I lost my temper and broke all the glasses and his monocle. Then I woke up." Vanya felt her throat get tight, but she kept talking. "I was so afraid, my heart was in my throat. I woke up thinking I'd killed Dad. Then I heard… I could hear Klaus breathing. And something weird happened." 

"What was it?" Allison asked. 

"It was like… Like all I could hear was Klaus breathing," Vanya told her. "And then this, it was like a shock wave. It went out of me. It slammed the door and broke the mirror above my dresser. I actually knocked myself to the floor. And I don't understand what happened." 

"I think I do," said Luther. He pulled Dad's journal out of the pocket of his coat. "You must have latched on to the sound of Klaus breathing and transmuted it." 

"I did what?" Vanya looked at Allison. "I thought you said I had telekinesis." 

Luther shook his head. "No, that's one of the things you can do with your power, it's not what you actually do. Here." He gave the journal to Vanya to read. 

It felt strange, reading the private writings of her father. If he were still here, he'd have snatched it away and bashed her over the head with it. He wrote the way he spoke. Cold, sharp, to the point. He laid out what she could do and how it worked, and suddenly, the violin made sense. 

"This says I turn sound into energy, then funnel that energy into other things. What else could I do besides telekinesis?" Vanya wondered aloud.

"The possibilities are pretty wide open," said Luther. "You could control the weather or Earth's magnetic fields. You might even be able to transfigure matter, such as turning lead into gold."

"That's alchemy," Allison said.

"Transmutation is part of alchemy," Luther replied. Allison gave him a surprised but pleased look. 

"Do you mind if I read this for a while?" She asked.

"Go ahead, but I'm gonna warn you, Dad says some… Curt things, about you and the others," Luther told her. 

Vanya gave him a soft smile. "Thanks for the warning. I think though, if I understand exactly how it is I do this, it'll be easier for me to learn control." 

"Okay, while you do that, we need to do some training," Allison said, getting up. She then poked Luther in the shoulder. "Come on, you too." 

"What am I training for?" Luther asked with a groan.

"Humor me, come on," she replied. 

Vanya chuckled as they went to the other side of the gym and started to stretch. Meanwhile, Vanya made herself comfortable on the mat and started to read.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don't have much say in these opening notes anymore. I'm working on stuff for NaNo. Have a good one!

__

_Klaus_

Klaus didn't have much of an appetite. He was feeling weird this morning, after all the… Emotions were the _worst_. He had a cup of tea that Mom made him and nearly jumped out of his skin when Five appeared in the kitchen.

"Jesus!" He yelled, spilling the tea on himself. 

"You showed up," Five said. 

"Be shocked and amazed," Klaus grumbled. 

Allison and Luther looked between them, and then Allison asked, "Everything okay, Five?" 

"Fine. I need Klaus now," he said. He grabbed Klaus's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Come on." 

"How can someone so tiny have such a strong grip? You didn't use to have a grip like that," said Klaus. He let himself be led out of the kitchen and frowned when he saw where they were heading. "Why are we going to the infirmary? Is this a drug test? You know I've only been clean a couple of days, I shouldn't be--" 

He stopped talking once they were there. It was as though the very breath was stolen from Klaus's lungs. He didn't move or speak, all he could do was stand there and stare. 

Lying on the gurney, looking like he'd been chewed up and spit out, was Dave. 

Klaus moved closer, and vaguely registered that Five had let go of his hand. Klaus pushed the hair away from his face, and he said, "Hello, Dave." 

His eyes opened, and when he looked up and saw Klaus, he gave a pained, but happy smile. "Klaus." 

"You're okay," Klaus told him. 

"Yeah, I… I don't know what happened. One minute we're in the shit. Next thing I know there's this fucking schoolboy standing over me telling me I'm coming with him. Then I woke up here," he said. Dave winced, and Klaus held his hand.

"Are you okay?" 

"Hurts, tired," he muttered. Klaus saw that Dave was on an IV drip, and looking down realized his chest was covered in bandages. Dave then asked, "Stay with me?" 

"Yeah," Klaus replied. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the gurney, and didn't let go of Dave's hand. When Dave fell asleep, he looked up to see Five standing on the other side of the bed, Ben standing next to him. 

"How?" He asked. 

"It wasn't difficult to figure out," Five said. "You already gave me the year and the location. Vietnam is one of the places that the Commission usually wouldn't interfere. Locating time travel energy from that point was a piece of cake. Once you were gone, I brought him back here so Mom could take care of him. He's going to be okay." 

"I thought he was dead," Klaus said.

"And he was," Five replied. He gestured to himself. "I used the same equation that reverted me to this body to turn back his personal time stream to just before he died. I simply changed the equation from projecting consciousness forward to drawing the body backward."

"You can do that?" Klaus asked.

"Clearly." 

Ben looked down at Five and said, "I think this is the nicest thing he's ever done for anyone. Ever. You should thank him." 

"Thank you," he said.

Five nodded. "Mom will be back to check on him in a little while. I imagine the others are doing Vanya's training by now. They won't bother you." He made to leave, but Klaus reached out and stopped him. 

"Five, really," he said. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." 

"I have an inkling. You've met Delores." 

Klaus grinned at that. "A very special lady indeed." 

Five shrugged Klaus off and left the room. 

Ben was leaning over Dave, and he said, "You know, this is going to be a big change for him. You guys are going to have to have a talk." 

"Yeah," Klaus mumbled. 

"Want me to leave you alone?" 

"Would you?" 

"Sure thing." Ben stopped before leaving the room. "If you need anything, call me." And then he vanished.

Klaus sighed. Ben leaving would usually be when the other ghosts would converge on him. Yelling and screaming his name. It was freakishly quiet. Klaus looked around and realized he was alone, completely, with Dave. "Man, if you were awake we could have some real fun. I make a very sexy nurse."

Dave slept on, and Klaus was content to watch. He was taking in every line of Dave's face, so happy because he thought he'd never see him again. As Five said, Mom came in and checked on him. She asked if Klaus wanted anything, but he declined. All he could think about was Dave. 

When he woke up, he was more alert, and he smiled at Klaus. "Hey."

"I didn't mean to leave you," Klaus said.

Dave tried to sit up, but groaned when the bandages pulled tight against his chest. "What?" 

"When you died. I didn't mean to leave you. I couldn't cope, so I ran. I know I'm a coward. But I couldn't stand it. You were the first person I ever truly fell in love with and you being taken from me like that..." he trailed off. Klaus was barely holding back tears. "I'm so sorry." 

Dave squeezed his hand and managed to smile. "I forgive you, though you don't need it. I understand." He looked around the room and asked, "Where are we, anyway?" 

"The Academy," said Klaus. At Dave's confused look, he sighed. "This is gonna be a long story." 

"Not going anywhere," Dave told him. 

Klaus chuckled, and he started talking. He told him about his past. His childhood, his adopted siblings, the drugs, the fame, everything he could think of. He told Dave what year it was (2019) and how things were different since 1968 and what things were still the same. He talked for hours, Dave asking questions here and there. 

"Do they still have those little hand pies though? The ones you can find at the corner store?" Dave asked. 

"Do you mean, like, a Moon Pie? Or something else?" 

"They're not like, a real pie. I know it says chocolate cream pie on the front but it's more like a donut-shaped like a pie," he said.

"Oh yeah! I remember eating those when I was a kid! Nah, they don't make them anymore. Sometimes you'll find them at drug stores that are stuck in the past, but not at like, a regular store," Klaus told him. 

"And you're telling me we really did make it to the moon?" 

"Yeah. More than made it. My brother was actually living up there for a few years. He only just got back after Dad died," Klaus said. 

Dave was sitting up now, which took some effort on his part. He asked, "And that was right before I met you, right?" 

"Yeah. I kind of got kidnapped and tortured and stuff. It's how I got the briefcase that dumped me in your tent that night. Stole it from the assassins who were after one of my other brothers." 

"You know if you'd told me this story last week? I'd have said you'd been smoking too many of those funny cigarettes that Harris likes to pass out. But being saved by a time-traveling grammar school kid and a robot woman... I guess I'm a believer."

Klaus laughed. "Oh man, it gets even crazier from there. You missed out on a lot, I mean, a _lot_. Like, there's more equality now. Not like, a lot a lot. There's still racism and sexism and anti-Semitism and homophobia and transphobia and ableism and toxic masculinity and fatphobia--"

"Redirect," Dave said, and Klaus laughed again. Dave would say that whenever Klaus was getting lost on a tangent, and it was a relief to hear him say it again.

"The point is, things aren't perfect, but they're better than they were. For example, we," he gestured to himself and then Dave, "could get married now. Supreme Court says so." 

"Are you proposing?" Dave teased.

"I don't have a ring," Klaus said. He paused, imagining it. Married to Dave. Having a life together. He was trembling thinking about it. But there was something holding him back. He said, "I would love that. I don't want you to think that you, like, owe me or something. And you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You could go back to your own time. I'd go with you if you wanted me to." 

Dave cocked his head to the side and asked, "Are you breaking up with me?" 

"No! No, I just… I wanna make sure you know you're not trapped," Klaus said. "Don't feel obligated to stay with me." 

"Klaus," Dave muttered, and cupped his face. "I would never think that about you. Yes, the situation is much more strange than I thought. And I'm still having trouble accepting you grew up with a robot mother and a monkey butler." 

"He's a chimp," Klaus corrected.

"Sorry, a chimp butler. It doesn't matter. I love you. If I still believed in God, I'd thank Him for bringing us together again. So don't think for a second I'm leaving." 

Klaus felt his heart lift with every word. And when Dave said he wasn't leaving, Klaus thought his heart would explode from joy. Or glow. Or do something very cartoonish. He said, "I don't think God is a he." 

"Oh?" 

"I think God's a girl."

Dave laughed. "What?" 

"That's how I always pictured God. I'm agnostic, so I don't know if there really is someone or something up there looking out for us. But I always saw God as being a little Parisian girl with like, a sun hat and a bicycle," he said. 

"I wish I could kiss you," Dave told him, lying back. "Having trouble staying upright." 

"I guess that means I'll have to kiss you, then," said Klaus. 

"Guess so." 

Klaus stood, leaning over Dave, kissing him softly. It was a little awkward. Dave's breathing was heavy from pain and Klaus realized a bit too late he needed to brush his teeth. But when their lips met, all of that melted away. For that one moment, everything was perfect. 

He pulled away when Dave shuddered and asked, "You all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, tired still," he said. 

"You did get shot, I think I can forgive you," Klaus said to him. 

"How magnanimous of you," Dave joked. His eyes were slipping closed again, and he sighed. 

"Stay with me?" 

Klaus took Dave's hand and squeezed, saying, "Count on it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! It's officially NaNo so I am going to be busy FOREVER! ...Or it just feels like it. Happy Halloween!

__

_Vanya_

It had been a whirlwind day.

After training with Allison and Luther (which had not gone well due to Vanya lobbing the hairbrush at them), Vanya was exhausted. They'd had a light lunch, and Vanya had spent more of the afternoon reading Dad's journal. Luther was right, it was not the least bit complimentary. She learned some things about her siblings and their training. Things that Vanya was better off not knowing.

At dinner, Vanya was a little surprised when she, Luther, and Allison were joined by Five and Diego. 

"Where's Klaus?" Vanya asked.

"He's occupied," Five replied. 

Diego looked at Five and asked, "Occupied? What did you shove him in a closet somewhere?" 

"He's busy," Five snapped, and everyone was staring at him. Five however ignored them and started eating some of the pho tai. Allison had ordered from a nearby Vietnamese restaurant. 

No one wanted to push, because they knew what Five was capable of. But finally, Luther asked, "What did you do? Is this why you disappeared last night?" 

"All right, fine! I left last night to go back in time and save Klaus's boyfriend." Five's mouth was full of noodles as he answered. "This Dave person is important to Klaus, and not many, if any, people are. At least outside of this family. I thought it might be good for him if he got Dave back." 

Diego was smirking at Five and he asked, "Getting soft on us now?" 

"I could still kill you," Five pointed out.

"Enough," Allison said. "Look let's just have dinner, okay? A nice, normal, family dinner." 

"Don't most normal families argue at dinner?" Diego asked.

Vanya sighed. "Diego, come on. Let's at least try?" 

He looked ready to say something else, but instead, he let it drop. Maybe he was finally learning when to stop. 

They had dinner and talked about their past. An odd thought occurred to Vanya. Some of the things they considered treasured memories would horrify other people. Like how Diego liked to tell the story about how some goon broke his arm in three places in a humorous light. Or that time that Allison had almost been killed by Dr. Terminal. 

There was nothing funny about it, and yet, she found herself laughing. 

After dinner, Vanya found Klaus in the infirmary. He was holding Dave's hand and watching him sleep. When Vanya came in he smiled at her. He looked tired, and she handed him a plate. "Here. I wasn't sure what you liked so I kind of brought you a little bit of everything," she said.

"Thanks." Klaus took the plate from her and put it on the table nearby. He was hesitant to let go of Dave's hand. Looking down at him, Vanya saw he had a kind face, even in sleep. "I'd introduce you but he's pretty out of it." 

"No, I understand," she replied. She hesitated, afraid to ask what she'd come to ask. "So… Are you staying here tonight?" 

"I don't want to leave him," Klaus said. 

"Do you want me to bring your stuff?" 

Klaus stared at her, then asked, "Are you trying to find out if I'm leaving you?" 

Vanya knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Maybe." 

"I mean it might be kinda awkward but I was hoping when he was feeling better we could go back to your place. Might need to get an air mattress or something though," Klaus muttered. He rested his head on Dave's shoulder. 

At that, Vanya let out a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. I thought since this place is so much bigger and there's two of you--"

"I'm never living here again," Klaus muttered, though it was muffled. "I hate it here. I hate it so much I wish this place would be blasted into rubble." 

Vanya moved around the bed and rubbed Klaus's back. "It might be a little cramped, but we can all stay at my place, at least for a while." 

Klaus looked up at her, a wan smile on his face. "I'd like that."

Vanya went home that night and was a little lonely without Klaus there. She did look into getting an air mattress for the living room. It fit right by the front windows once the chair was moved out of the way. In the past, she may have been jealous of Klaus, for having someone he so clearly loved. But she had her date with Mariah the next day, and she couldn't wait. 

The next day, she spent half at the Academy, half at her own apartment getting ready for her date. Klaus had asked if she wanted help with her hair and makeup, but Vanya had declined. While she'd enjoyed dressing up for the symphony, she wanted Mariah to see what she looked like. At least most of the time.

Vanya selected black jeans, black loafers, a blue button-down shirt, and her favorite black jacket. She debated on a tie, but then ended up selecting a garish purple one she was sure belonged to her brother. She put her hair back in its usual ponytail bun. And she put on a little mascara just because she liked how it made her eyelashes stand out. 

She decided at the last minute to get flowers. Which was why she was nearly ten minutes late getting to the restaurant. When she arrived, it was to see Mariah standing out front. She was wearing a simple black dress with a lace overlay. The dress stopped at mid-thigh, but the lace went to her ankles. She paired it with black knee-high boots. Her red hair was down and unstyled, and she wore lace fingerless gloves. She was holding something, though Vanya couldn't see what.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Vanya said, then handed her the bouquet. 

Mariah's eyes widened, and then she grinned. "How did you know I love sunset roses?"

"I didn't," Vanya replied. "But you have a cat and I asked the florist what flowers wouldn't be toxic for him. She said roses would be fine. Then when I saw the color I thought you'd like them."

"You are remarkably perceptive. And I might have gotten you something too," she said. Mariah then held out a small gold box and handed it to Vanya. "After dinner, though."

Vanya gave Mariah the roses and opened the box. Inside were six chocolates, of the fancy variety that Vanya sometimes saw in high-end chocolatier stores. They looked delicious, and she said, "Are you sure I can't have one now?" 

Mariah laughed. "Okay, one's fine." 

Vanya selected a dark and white chocolate swirl and popped it into her mouth. It was smooth and delicious, and she'd never tasted anything like it. "That's amazing."

"Right? I thought if I bribeb you with chocolate I could convince you to go on a second date," Mariah said, and Vanya laughed.

They went inside, and Mariah placed the flowers on the table once they were seated. When the waiter had brought bread and water, Mariah smiled and looked back at Vanya. "So how's your day going?" 

"Pretty good," she replied. "I was spending some time with my family this morning."

"Ah. You said your father had passed recently, right?" Mariah asked, and when Vanya nodded she said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It wasn't much of a loss," Vanya said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "He… Wasn't a nice person." 

Mariah shrugged. "Wish my mother would do me the favor of kicking the bucket. But I'll have to settle for her being two thousand miles away." 

"You don't get along?"

"Nope. She hates me, which is fine because I hate her, too." Mariah said it so matter of factly, as though she were talking about the weather. It took Vanya by surprise.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Mariah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "She kind of freaked when I came out to her. And when I say freaked I mean she grabbed a gun, the police got involved, it was a whole thing. So now she tells everyone I'm dead and I put hexes on her every new moon." 

Vanya blinked. "Hexes?" 

"Witchcraft. It makes me feel better. My therapist says it's a normal coping mechanism. So long as I'm not actively plotting to kill her," Mariah said. She then winced and added, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I sound like a psycho." 

"No, you don't." Vanya shook her head. "I kind of get where you're coming from. Dad… He was a lot. He used to tell me there's nothing special about me. He convinced me my entire life I was ordinary and worthless. Turns out he was afraid of me, and what he thought I could do. And while I thought he treated my brothers and sister better than me... He was hurting them too in ways I didn't understand at the time."

"Wow, sounds like your Dad and my Mama could compete for Worst Parent In The World. I've got fifty bucks on Mama," Mariah quipped and Vanya laughed again.

The waiter had returned by that time, and they placed their orders. He asked if they would like wine, and Vanya agreed to a glass. Mariah, however, declined. "I'll take some Pellegrino with lime, though."

"Of course," he said, and walked away.

Mariah gave a nervous smile. "I'm on the wagon."

Vanya gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ordered wine then."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind if other people drink. But it's well established me plus alcohol equals poor life choices so it's best if I go without. For future reference, substance abuse? Not the best way to cope with a bad childhood." 

"You should talk to my brother," Vanya said. "He's going through detox right now and he's not loving it. This is the first time I've ever seen him really try, though. Before he'd go to rehab to get us off his back then go right back to using drugs." 

"Maybe now that your Dad's dead he feels like he can make a go of it. I know I didn't really try until after I got as far away from Mama as I could. Well, without leaving the country altogether. And believe me, I considered it. They've got some great music schools in Scotland," she said. 

"I hadn't thought of that," Vanya said. She didn't mention the reason Klaus got high was that he could see and talk to dead people. No reason to tell Mariah about all of that, at least not now. The memory of Leonard was still in her mind, how many intimate details she'd shared with him. And how he was only using her to get to her family. 

"Maybe we should change the subject, you look uncomfortable," Mariah said. 

"A little," she admitted.

So they switched to music. Which composers they liked (Vivaldi and Stravinsky). Which ones they thought were overplayed (Beethoven and Mozart). And what they'd like to play for an audience someday. She wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that Mariah wanted to play Danse Macabre by St. Saens.

"Why is that not surprising?" She asked, laughing.

"You wear a lot of black," Vanya pointed out. "I thought you were Goth when I met you."

"Eh, more like lazy. Don't get me wrong I love the Goth aesthetic. The truth is I'm not good at matching colors and black goes with everything and looks good on anyone," Mariah said. 

"What about contemporary music?" 

Mariah grinned at that. "Oh, I love rock music. I have a special place in my heart for The Cure." 

Vanya snorted. "I always liked Bauhaus more."

"Do you? But don't you find Peter Murphy to be kind of creepy? Not good creepy either more like "secretly a demon alligator in a human suit" creepy," she said.

"He is not! He's an unusual person visually but his voice is solid," Vanya said.

They then argued about the best and worst of the Goth music scene, which Vanya knew her fair share about. When she'd been a teenager she, Diego, and Klaus had formed a band. They only played a few shows and put out one EP, but they'd loved it. Until Dad had put a stop to it by sending Vanya to music school in Paris. He'd said she was distracting her brothers. 

Sometimes, she wondered if that was why Diego felt so betrayed by the book. She had written about how Diego wrote most of the lyrics and revealed the sensitive soul inside. Exposing that to the world must have hurt him, and Vanya was ashamed that she was only thinking of that now. 

Vanya didn't want the date to end. She liked Mariah and could see the difference between her and Leonard. Where Leonard had kept his opinions to himself, agreed with everything she said, and somehow knew exactly what to say and when to say it, Mariah was the opposite. 

Mariah had no problem telling Vanya when she disagreed with her. And she wasn't kidding when she said she was awkward. She seemed to say whatever came to mind. And would treat even the darkest subject matter with a sense of humor bordering on indecent. It was refreshing, how genuine Mariah was. She didn't try to play it cool, which Vanya appreciated.

When dinner was over, they lingered over coffee and dessert. They'd moved on to movies they liked. And while Vanya was more interested in independent film, Mariah was into horror movies and what she called "popcorn cinema."

"I don't get what that means," Vanya said. 

"It's like that movie _Snakes on a Plane_ ," she said. "The premise is completely stupid. Snakes attacking people on a flight from Hawaii to LA to assassinate a witness against a gang leader. Nothing about the plot or the character development makes any sense whatsoever. But it's one of my favorite movies _because_ it's so dumb. It's pointless but entertaining. That's popcorn cinema." 

Vanya smiled. "Well when you put it that way, I think I could see the appeal." 

Mariah returned the smile, then sighed. "We should go. The waiter's been giving us the stink eye for the last ten minutes." 

They paid and left. Mariah was still carrying her bouquet. While Vanya slipped the small box of chocolates into her pocket. Vanya walked her to her hotel. Outside the entrance, Vanya said, "So, remember I told you about my brother, the one who's trying to detox?"

"Yep."

"So he told me there's this weird puppet show going on next weekend. Something with vampires and ghosts. Would you like to go?" 

She grinned so wide Vanya saw dimples. "I would love to. Call me with the details?" 

"You bet." 

It was too soon for a kiss, they both knew it. But Mariah pulled Vanya into a hug and said, "I had a fantastic time."

"So did I," Vanya told her, hugging back. 

They pulled apart and Mariah went into the hotel, waving at her as the door closed. Vanya was practically skipping as she went to the bus stop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I need a nap and my brain hurts! Hope all is well with you. I also want to announce that I have heard back from the publisher and my original novel is going to be published! So this is going to be my last fan work for a while (with the exception of some other projects which have already been completed). Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

__

_Klaus_

Life was almost normal.

Whereas for months it wasn't. Vanya trained, and hey she was _great_ at having powers! She didn't put on a mask and leotard and go fight crime, though. Klaus suggested it once and she laughed at him. He didn't blame her for not taking that seriously, it was fine. Besides her girlfriend wouldn't like it.

Then there was the reading of Dad's will which _God_ what an adventure that was. He was glad Dave hadn't been there for the reveal because how fucking embarrassing was that?! He didn't like to think about it, but it was nice that he wouldn't have to worry about money for a while. Or ever again. 

Things got weirder. Right after the reading, Five used his newfound time reversal math problem to bring back the lady cop. He wasn't sure if he did it to shut Diego up or what. Maybe he did have a soft spot for them, shocking as that was. 

That did present a unique problem when that got Hazel and Cha-Cha out of jail. They couldn't exactly do time for a crime they didn't commit. Five had gone to see them when they were released. Klaus didn't know what Five said to them, but he never saw them again. He assumed threats were involved. Ones that Klaus wish he'd been there to hear. But then again, he also didn't want to be anywhere near them for the rest of his life.

Klaus had thought with the lady cop back Diego would be less of a douche. Instead, they were "just friends". which Klaus interpreted as "we still want to bone but we're embarrassed about it". Or at least that was the vibe that Klaus got from Detective Patch.

When Dave was better, they had moved in with Vanya. Dave had some adjusting to do because getting thrown fifty years in the future? Not as easy as the TV shows make you think it is. Klaus had a great time teaching Dave everything there is to know about the 21st century. His reactions to everything from cell phones to drive thru burger joints were _adorable_.

Klaus is not a patient person, he's an instant gratification kind of guy, always has been. Yet he never seemed to run out of patience with Dave. Maybe he wouldn't suck so bad at a long term relationship. There was only one little drawback. One that was sticking in Klaus's cranium and making it hard for him to move on. 

He still wanted the drugs, he wanted that numbness. He didn't talk about the ghosts to anyone, except Ben who _was_ a ghost and that wasn't helpful. He tried to be encouraging, very "Klaus stay sober" and all that… And he wanted to be. Dave didn't know him when he was still a junkie. Dave didn't know that side of him at all. Okay, he still smoked like a chimney and drank more coffee than could count as a normal volume. But it was _hard_ staying sober. What was worse were his powers. 

Dad had always said he had "untapped potential" which okay thanks, Dad! Not helpful! But after he got off the drugs weird shit started happening. Klaus was pretty sure he was hearing people's thoughts. He would look at someone and see pictures in his head or hear words in their voices. There was also the bit where Vanya might not be the only one who could do telekinesis. At least if the incident with Diego was any indication.

It had been one of the days where Vanya was at the Academy, training with Allison and Luther. Klaus had been in the parlor while Dave was checking out Dad's library. And what an amazing sight. Dave, wearing 21st-century clothes. Perusing Dad's selection of books from around the world. Still alive. He was reading everything he could get his hands on. 

It was Dave's intention to go to college and get a degree in electrical engineering. Turns out Dave loved it. Though he was working at a grocery store stocking shelves to help pay for it like the angel he was.

Klaus had been clenching his jaw. A particularly persistent poltergeist was yammering in his ear. He thought it could be Not Leonard, but Klaus hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since he'd died. If Klaus would concentrate he'd know, but he was trying to tune it out. Whoever this guy was. Klaus was ]wishing for a hit of something to make him go away. Instead he said, "I'm gonna pop upstairs for a few. Stretch my legs." Maybe a walk around the building would help.

"Okay," Dave replied and gave Klaus that small smile. That adorable one that made him look like a shy schoolboy. 

He grinned in return and left the room. He was going up the stairs and saw Diego coming down. He waved with his Hello hand, and Diego hadn't noticed him. Not at first. Until the movement seemed to have thrown Diego off, and he tripped over his own feet. Diego let out a yell, and suddenly he was falling.

Klaus reached out to him, knowing he couldn't reach him in time, willing Diego to _stop_...

And Diego was suspended in mid-air. 

"Holy shit," Klaus murmured, hand still held up. 

Dave ran into the foyer, saw Diego floating, then asked, "What the hell? Is Vanya--" 

"She's on the other side of the building," Klaus said. "I think… I think it's me." 

"Can you put me down?" Diego asked. 

"I don't even know how I'm holding you up!" Klaus replied, panicked.

That seemed to do the trick. Though, as that moment Diego went from floating to awkwardly landing on the steps below. He managed to catch the bannister before he could bash his head against the floor. 

"I didn't know you could do that," Dave said.

"Neither did I," said Klaus. 

"You could do a lot more."

Klaus paled and turned around. 

Dad was on the landing. Dad was standing there. Dad's cold dead eyes fixed on him with that piercing glare. 

"Number Four, I expected to hear from you shortly after my death. What have you been doing all this time?" Hargreeves demanded.

"I--" He said, but he wasn't done.

"I have been speaking to you for the past several days! You should have been able to hear my voice over the sound of the others if you had bothered to pay attention." 

"Klaus?" Dave called. "Are you all right?" 

"And while you've averted one apocalypse, there are others. That you've chosen to spend your time cavorting with this man rather than training is a great disappointment. Though I shouldn't be surprised, as you've always had a weak and hedonistic nature," he concluded.

"I'm not weak, I--" 

"You are and have always been weak. You want people to love you. You want people to admire you. You let your emotions control you. Neither of these things makes for a strong personality. If you want to prove yourself strong you must dedicate yourself to the mission, Number Four!"

Klaus suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that Dave was standing next to him. "Klaus? Are you all right?" 

Dad moved closer, and to Klaus's surprise, grabbed him by the ear and pulled. Klaus cried out in pain as Dad said, "You must eliminate these distractions! Unless--"

"Hey! Let him go!" Dad did, but only out of surprise rather than any actual command. 

He turned and saw Ben coming down the steps. "Leave him alone." 

"Number Six--"

"My name is Ben!" He yelled. "And you're not in charge anymore!" 

That was about all Klaus could stand. He pushed past Dad and Ben and ran upstairs to his old room. Pushed past them! Like they were solid! This was officially more than he could take! He slammed the door behind him and started the search. 

He'd thrown everything out before Dave recovered. With one small exception. 

He found it taped to his headboard, exactly where he knew it would be. A little baggy of ice blue that would put him out of his misery for at least three hours, maybe even four! Klaus was ready to down the whole thing in one go when he heard the door open. 

Ben stood in the doorway, behind him were Dave and Diego. Dave asked how the door had opened by itself. Ben's hand was on the door handle and he said, "Oh Klaus… Don't do this."

"Why not? It's what everyone expects anyway! I'm gonna fuck up sooner or later might as well make it now!" Klaus asked, nearly choking on his words. He knew he was crying and did he ever not want to do this in front of Dave. But it was better this way. Give Dave a taste of what he was really like. Not like he'd stick around once he found out. 

"Hey, you've worked hard to stay sober," Ben replied, walking into the room. Diego was looking at Ben and that's when it hit Klaus.

"You can see him!" He yelled, pointing at his brother and boyfriend.

"Yeah," Diego said. "He's kind of a blue haze." 

"Sugar," Dave said and stepped closer to Klaus. "What's going on?" 

Klaus laughed. "What's going on? I can't handle this that's what's going on! As if I didn't get enough of Dad's shit when he was alive I'm getting it now that he's dead too!" 

"You saw Dad?" Diego asked, a look of horror dawning on his face.

"Yeah! And what a surprise, even after we stopped the apocalypse I'm still disappointing him! He grabbed me by the ear like I'm still five or something! Who even does that?!" Klaus collapsed onto the bed, wiping the tears off his face. "I can't keep doing this, I can't." Dave didn't hesitate, he crawled in bed with Klaus. For his part, Klaus tried pushing him away. "Don't." 

"Why not?" Dave asked, opting for sitting next to Klaus. 

"I'm not who you think I am," he said. "I'm a fucking junkie, always have been, always will be." 

"Hey, look at me."

He did, and Dave held Klaus's chin. "You're kinda fucked up, I know that. I knew that getting involved with you. But you haven't been doing that shit for months. I don't know much about your father, but if he's coming back to haunt you just to tell you bad things about yourself? Don't listen to him, he's not a real father."

"Dave's right," Diego said. He perched on the end of the bed, nudging Klaus's feet until he moved them. "Dad's dead. Block him out." 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Klaus insisted. "I can't block him out! And he can still smack me around whenever he wants because I'm still painfully sober! What the hell am I supposed to do?" 

Diego shrugged. "Train. Allison and Luther, much as I hate to admit it, are actually doing great with Vanya. Work with them, then you can block out Dad and anyone else you don't want to talk to. And maybe figure out how you managed to levitate me above the stairs. Thanks for that, by the way." 

Ben was standing at the foot of the bed and he said, "It's okay Klaus. I can keep Dad away for a while. But Diego's right, you need to train. I can't hold him off forever and you're going to need to learn how." 

"It'll never work. I always sucked at training. I'm a fucking loser," Klaus muttered and covered his face with his hands.

Dave curled up closer to Klaus, pulling him into a hug. "You're not a loser. You're wounded. Don't push us away because you're afraid. I know how good you are, Klaus. You've got a good heart." 

Klaus could feel that weird feeling again. That one that was like pictures from someone else's slideshow. He realized it was coming from Dave! He was thinking about him, and the thoughts were… They were wonderful. They were warm, and he could see himself through Dave's eyes.

He wasn't blind, he knew Klaus had flaws. But in Dave's head, they were so minimal as to not matter in the least. He could see how worried he was, and how much in love it took Klaus's breath away. Dave loved him. He _loved_ him! Like Katherine Heigel romantic comedy love! It made Klaus gasp.

"Okay, fair warning, I think I can read your mind," Klaus said, looking at Dave.

"What am I thinking about?" Dave asked. 

Klaus thought about it, then said, "You're thinking about kissing me. Also Star Trek." 

Dave laughed. "Correct. God damn sugar, you get more amazing every day." 

"And that's my cue," Diego said, getting up and leaving the room. 

"Take these with you," Klaus said, holding up the little baggie. Diego couldn't have looked more shocked than if Klaus had punched him.

He took them and left, closing the door behind himself. 

"I'm sorry," Klaus muttered, curling up with Dave.

"It's okay, I understand. Just cry it out."

And Klaus did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're coming up towards the end of the fic. And because I'm home sick from work... Surprise! You get the rest of it TODAY! Woohoo! Basically I feel terrible because I'm not well enough to write but I can't just lie here and do nothing so this will give me a sense of accomplishment. I would like to thank everyone who's been leaving comments and kudos. This one is for you. I kinda feel like this went off the rails but I hope the ending satisfies everyone.
> 
> Again, thank you, everyone, who's left comments, and kudos. I was pretty close to giving up on this story and you convinced me otherwise.

__

_Vanya_

Life was almost normal.

Sharing her apartment with her brother and her brother's boyfriend was a little bit of a pain. But Klaus was happy, and she liked Dave. He was quiet, thoughtful, and even made breakfast before rehearsal sometimes. She'd been a little worried about money as Dave didn't have a job. And Klaus couldn't handle one. Until the inheritance had come through. 

Klaus was right, it had been ample. Unfortunately one of the conditions was Klaus's portion had to be administered by the executor. He'd been hurt by that, she could tell. But in the end, he hadn't fussed, as, "It'll keep me in coffee and Camels." 

Allison was the one who oversaw it, and she wasn't tight-fisted but she wasn't a pushover either. 

Surprisingly, Vanya wasn't cut from the will altogether. She got the same sort of trust her siblings got, equal with them for once. It was nice, knowing she could quit working if she wanted to. However, she didn't want to. She loved the symphony, and she loved her students. Now that she wasn't on her meds anymore and was learning control of her powers? There was so much more about music she could teach them. 

And there was Mariah. They'd been dating for a couple of months. And while Vanya was hesitant to move on to the next step, Mariah was being patient. She had some battle scars of her own. Mariah revealed on their third date that her own dating history was checked. So while they were both eager, they were very cautious going forward. 

There was only one little problem.

The family wanted to meet Mariah. And Vanya was still afraid of Mariah finding out about her powers. To Vanya's surprise, Mariah didn't seem to know anything about the Umbrella Academy. Or the book Vanya had written. Since she'd grown up in a tiny town in the Pacific Northwest, that wasn't surprising. But Vanya wouldn't be able to keep it from her forever, she knew that. 

And it wasn't only the shadow of Leonard hanging over her. It was also the fact that once Mariah found out, their entire relationship could change. She might even end up becoming upset with Vanya for keeping it from her. 

Klaus had been the biggest help with this. He had the most dating experience. And he never shied away from sharing his abilities with whomever he was seeing at the time. 

"So here's what you do," Klaus said. He was still looking pale after the incident with the ghost of their father. Vanya had heard all about it after. She was so thankful that Dave had been able to talk Klaus back from jumping off the wagon. That had been weeks ago, but it was still fresh in Vanya's mind. "You two have a nice dinner here at the apartment building, up on the roof."

"I don't know if we can get up there," Vanya said dubiously, and Klaus snorted.

"There's a pull-down stairway in the hallway you can use, I'll show you. Now if she's upset, that's fine, she's on semi-neutral territory and she can leave. If she's not? It's a hop skip and a jump to your place and making sweet sweet love for the first time," Klaus said, waggling his eyebrows.

Vanya rolled her eyes. "I'm not hopping into bed with her!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

Dave, who was in the kitchen, called, "I can cook for you girls if you'd like."

"Oh yes please," Klaus said, leaning over the arm of the couch to face his boyfriend. "He's a fantastic cook! And I better get some too, mister!"

Dave laughed and shook his head, walking into the living room. "Seriously, Vanya. I know you don't like to cook and a homemade meal might make things go more smoothly." 

"It should be a picnic under the stars, tres romantic," Klaus drawled.

Vanya smiled at that and said, "I'd like that." 

"Leave the arrangements to me," Klaus said, and grinned at her. 

Which was how a week later, Vanya found herself on the roof with Mariah. They were both bundled against the unseasonably cold weather. They were settled on a blanket with an honest to God picnic basket that Klaus had dug up from somewhere. They had finished what was a lovely meal by Dave. He'd made a game pie for them, which Vanya heated in the oven before Mariah came over, as both Klaus and Dave were at work.

They'd eaten their fill, with plenty of pie left over for later. And now they were lingering as they had on their first date. They were having ginger beer and looking up at the few stars that could be seen.

"I think that's Venus," Mariah said, pointing at a particularly bright one.

"Could be. I don't know enough astronomy to be sure. If we were back at the Academy we could find out. There's a huge telescope on the roof," Vanya said.

Mariah raised an eyebrow. "The Academy?" 

"Where I grew up," Vanya said, then sighed. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Mariah frowned, pulling her black cloak tighter around herself. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Vanya asked, then shook her head. "No, I'm not breaking up with you. I need to tell you something, and it's something that might surprise you." She took a deep breath, then let it out. "I… I have superpowers." 

She stared at Vanya for a moment, then laughed. "That's a good one. Wow, you scared me I thought you were going to tell me you were a serial killer or something."

"Wait, do I give off a serial killer vibe?" Vanya said with a frown.

"No, you don't. But most serial killers don't have a vibe," Mariah pointed out and Vanya sighed. 

"I'm serious, Mariah. See, my father adopted me and my siblings because we were all born on October 1st, 1989. It was a series of random births all around the world, about 43 of them. Dad wanted to adopt as many of those babies as possible because he knew we'd all have special powers. He got seven of us and trained my brothers and sisters to be the Umbrella Academy. He trained them to be superheroes. But… He felt my power was too dangerous so he suppressed it."

As Vanya talked, she watched the color drain from Mariah's face. She went from amused to afraid so fast that it made Vanya's heart hurt. She said, "It's okay! I've been training, I'm in full control of my powers and I won't hurt anyone with them."

"What can you do exactly?" Mariah asked.

"I can turn soundwaves into energy. Like this." Vanya closed her eyes and listened. She could hear the blare of an alarm somewhere on the street below, and she zeroed in on it. When she opened her eyes, she held her hand out. She lifted the picnic basket six feet in the air, then place it on the blanket again. 

Mariah was silent as she watched, and she turned away from Vanya. She then mumbled, "That's my birthday." 

"What?" Vanya asked, getting to her feet. 

She did the same and said, "That's my birthday, too. I never thought ..." Mariah trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Vanya asked, her heart in her throat. She knew Leonard's birthday was also October first, but he'd been the result of a normal pregnancy. Mariah couldn't be the same. She just couldn't. She and Leonard were so different.

Mariah was pulling on a strand of her hair, twisting it around her finger in a way that Vanya knew meant she was nervous. "I lied before. When I say that Mama freaked out when I told her I was gay. That's not what happened. I was the result of a surprise childbirth. I thought it was one of those things where she didn't know she was pregnant. But for years, she used to say the Devil got inside her and that's why she was cursed with me. That what I could do wasn't natural, it was demonic."

"How is it you never heard of the Umbrella Academy, then? My brothers and sister were on magazine covers and TV! I even wrote a book about them that came out five years ago!" Vanya pointed out.

"That town I told you about, Dove Valley? It's not a town," Mariah explained. "It's a fundamentalist Christian commune. Not a real church, they're more like a cult. And you'd think a virgin getting pregnant and giving birth on the same day would be good news. Might have been if I were born a boy. But Pastor Clint told Mama she must have sinned or she wouldn't have had me." 

Vanya's heart ached to hear it. "What happened?"

"I grew up around a bunch of freaks who thought I was Devil spawn. I'm surprised they didn't just kill me but every life is sacred, even that of the Devil's child. Then I started making weird stuff happen and Pastor Clint said I was a witch. Hell, I thought I was a witch! And they figured if prayer wouldn't work maybe they could beat the Devil out of me." 

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Vanya said.

"Me, too," Mariah replied. "Music was the only thing that saved me. Before he died, Daddy taught me how to play the violin. He wasn't my real father, but he married Mama so that's what I knew him as. I used to practice until my fingers bled because it was the only thing that made me happy. Then when Mama burned my violin in the fireplace, I snapped. I used my powers to scare her and the others so bad I escaped. That was six years ago." 

"I can't even imagine." And Vanya thought living with Dad had been horrible. Mariah looked slightly less afraid now, so Vanya asked, "What can you do, exactly?" 

"Well, I can't move things with my mind or whatever. Actually it's kind of… Dumb," Mariah muttered. 

"What can you do?" Vanya was reeling. Mariah had powers? Maybe she wasn't kidding when she said she was a witch. 

"Don't freak out," Mariah said and held her hands out. Her eyes glowed green, and a moment later, Vanya couldn't hear anything.

She couldn't hear the noise of the city. she couldn't hear Mariah, she couldn't even hear herself breathing! She checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive. Vanya knew she must be breathing fast as she could feel her chest moving. Then Mariah dropped her hands and her eyes returned to normal. Then Vanya could hear again.

"What was that?!" Vanya yelled.

"I made the noise stop," said Mariah. "There's other stuff I can stop too. Sound, cars, even time. I think I can make living things stop, but that only happened once. I stared at a bird for too long and it fell over dead. I've never been so scared in my life! I don't know how I do it, to tell you the truth. " 

Vanya was breathing hard and heavy. Her chest felt tight like she couldn't breathe. She suddenly remembered something, and she was frozen in fear. A room with spikes on the walls, Dad locking her in. Being trapped there for days, unable to hear or think. Vanya knew she was crying because she felt the tears on her face. 

"Vanya, breathe! Oh God, Vanya I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Mariah said, putting an arm around her. Vanya shoved her away and ran down the stairs. She heard Mariah call out to her, but Vanya had to get away! She didn't stop running until she was inside her own apartment, the door locked. She went to her bedroom and slammed the door, locking it too. She curled up under the covers, crying and trying to keep from screaming. 

Eventually, she was able to breathe again. But she was so exhausted from the panic attack, she fell into a fitful sleep, still clutching her pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

__

_Klaus_

Work was so _boring_. Klaus didn't know how Dave did it. Like he was glad about the free coffee and donuts, but wow did he not enjoy the actual work aspect of work. Also, people were super mean about the fact he wore the same pink uniform as the rest of the waitresses. Klaus thought he looked pretty cute, and he did like the little cotton tiara. Hot pink wasn't his color but it did look pretty. The nametag, not so much.

It was so weird to hear people calling him Klaus, like they knew him or something. Which of course they didn't because they weren't friends at all. 

Okay, working at Griddy's wasn't super fulfilling by any stretch of the imagination. Also, the ghosts of the SWAT team that Five had taken out were sometimes a huge pain in the ass. Agnes had asked that he please stop talking to them during his shift. Because it was scaring the customers. 

"I'm not doing it on purpose," he said and Agnes sighed.

"I know, honey, but people keep leaving because of it. Plus you want them to tip you," she pointed out.

So he did the best he could. His best, however, looked shockingly like his worst. And he was thinking about that while he was pouring coffee for a couple who were giving him the stink eye. He was tempted to use his powers to knock their mugs over from a safe distance. He'd been practicing, he could do it. He told himself he couldn't, Dave would be upset if he lost another job. 

However, when the bitch called him a slur he was not ever going to repeat thank you very much, he decided, you know what? Fuck it. Sure, she didn't say it out loud. But thoughts were just as bad as words and her husband was thinking the same thing. Fuck them both! Only not fuck them both they weren't his type and Dave wasn't into four ways. 

When Klaus was back behind the counter he snapped his fingers. Both coffee mugs broke, spilling their contents all over the table. Then the napkin dispenser shot napkins everywhere. And the coffee pot flew from his hand and chased the couple out of the donut shop, Klaus laughing the whole time.

Unsurprisingly, he was fired. 

Agnes was super nice about it. Really! she even let him keep the uniform, two week's pay, and a bag of unsold donuts that were freshly baked on Monday. Klaus left, feeling defeated, and decided to head down the block to the Goose Grocery. Might as well get it over with. Dave would be close to break time, he could share the donuts with him. Maybe they'd soften the blow.

They hadn't been spending as much time together. Klaus had to go with Allison and Luther and like, practice not being a shithead. Klaus definitely could read minds, and move shit. Not to mention he could levitate which was actually pretty cool. He had to keep his shoes on or he could in theory float into outer space. Maybe he'd save that for the honeymoon if he and Dave ever got married.

When he arrived at the Goose, he found Dave stocking cans of peas. He looked cute in his little green apron with the goose on it. Klaus smiled and said, "Surprise!" 

Dave looked up and smiled. "Did you get off early?" 

"Better, I've been promoted to customer," Klaus said. "Jelly donut?"

Dave stood and sighed, pulling Klaus into a hug. "Fired, huh?"

"Yep." 

He patted Klaus on the back, then went to the end cap and said, "Shirley, I'm going to take my lunch now." 

"Okay, Dave, have a good lunch!" She then smiled. "Oh, hi Klaus!" 

"Hey Shirls," Klaus replied.

Dave held Klaus's hand as they walked into the back, then sat down at a table in the breakroom. "So what happened?"

Klaus told him about the couple and the nasty thoughts they were having. Dave listened intently. Dave then said, "Klaus, I don't understand. You hate every job you apply for, why even work?" 

He bit his lip. "You were saying the other day we should get our own place." 

"Yeah, and?" Dave asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"We need money for an apartment. I thought I could help," Klaus muttered. He then took his last paycheck out of his pocket and handed it to Dave. "Is this enough? I mean if not I can find another job." 

Dave was grinning, tears in his eyes. He pulled Klaus in for a kiss, then said, "If you aren't the sweetest man in existence, I'll eat my hat." 

"You don't have a hat," said Klaus and Dave laughed. 

"Klaus, you don't have to work jobs you hate to help pay rent. I talked to the VA. I was able to establish I'm a vet, and I'm going to start getting my benefits, including a pension. I thought maybe they'd accuse me of being a deserter because of Five bringing me to the future. They admitted they were extenuating circumstances out of my control. I still qualify for my benefits." 

Klaus's jaw dropped. "So they're gonna start paying you?" 

"Yeah, and under the GI Bill they have to pay for me to go back to school," Dave said. 

"Then why are you still working at the grocery store?" Klaus asked. 

Dave shrugged. "I like it, it's normal. This place reminds me of the grocery in my home town and sometimes I need that. What I'm saying is, you don't have to work if you don't want to. Hell, you don't even have to touch any of the money in your trust fund. I can support us both. So the question is… What do you want to do?" 

Klaus shrugged. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He had no focus in life. He'd spent so much time on drugs and sex he didn't know what he wanted outside of them. So he thought about things that he liked doing. He liked hanging out with Vanya and helping her out. He liked joking with Ben and watching movies together. He loved every minute he spent with Dave, but there wasn't a way to make a living off of that. 

There was one thing, though. On the walls of his room at home, were drawings and words aplenty. When he was a teenager, it was how he'd gotten out so much bullshit that was dragging him down. He even wrote the lyrics for the stupid band he'd had with Vanya and Diego. Lately, he'd been doing that again. Writing down bits of poetry that came to him whenever he let his mind rest. 

He then said, "I kind of want to write."

"Okay, that's a good start. What do you want to write?" Dave asked.

"I dunno. Poetry maybe. Or comic books," said Klaus. 

Dave smiled and squeezed his hand. "I've got an idea. Why don't you enroll at the community college with me? Go to a real school for once, see what you like. If writing is what you want, you can learn all about it there." 

"Dave, I doubt I'm going to do any better at college than I did at Griddy's Donuts," Klaus said with a frown. 

"You don't do well at all these jobs because you're not interested in them. Come with me to the open house next week. The new semester is starting soon and I'd love it if you could come with me," said Dave. 

"How the hell am I going to pay for it?"

At that, Dave laughed. "I'm sure your sister would approve a portion of your trust going towards tuition fees. In fact, I bet she'd be pretty excited about it." 

Klaus had to admit, Dave had him there. If anyone would be psyched about Klaus pursuing higher education, it would be Allison. 

"Okay, I'll go," Klaus said.

Dave let out an excited squeal and pulled Klaus into a kiss. He then handed him the paycheck back, saying, how about you go deposit that and I'll see you at home?" 

"You got it," Klaus replied, and handed Dave the bag of donuts. "Enjoy your lunch." He and Dave kissed, and Klaus left Goose Grocery. He deposited the paycheck at the ATM on the way back to the apartment and hoped he wasn't coming home too early. Though it was nine o clock, that was late to Vanya. If anything happened with Mariah she was likely in bed. 

He got home, and at first he noticed that the lights were all off. Klaus frowned, as Vanya usually left them on for him and Dave. He turned on the lights and saw Vanya's bedroom door was closed. Also weird, she slept with it open. She didn't like tight spaces. And then noticed the message light on the answering machine was blinking. There were three messages there, and Klaus shrugged before hitting play. 

"Vanya? It's Mariah. I'm sorry. Please call me." Klaus frowned. Dinner hadn't gone well. Then the second message played. "Vanya, it's me again. Please call, I'm really worried about you. I understand if you're mad just call me to let me know you're all right." Okay, this was getting weirder. And then the third message played and Klaus's eyes widened. 

"Vanya I'm sorry! I should have told you I had powers! I didn't know how you were going to react. I mean, I'd hope you'd understand since you didn't tell me about yours either. Please call me? You don't even have to talk to me, I'll turn the answering machine on. I promise you can dump me guilt-free. Just let me know you're okay. God, please be okay. Please be okay." And the message ended. 

That was the last message, and Klaus felt like someone had dumped ice water on him. Ben appeared next to Klaus and he said, "Mariah has powers?" 

"Vanya," Klaus said and opened her bedroom door. He rushed to the bed, checking to make sure Vanya was okay. Fuck, what if Mariah had hurt her?! But Vanya was fine. Her face was splotchy from crying, but she was snoring away, exhausted. Klaus sighed and went back into the kitchen to use the phone.

"She's okay," Ben said. 

"Clearly we missed some piping hot tea," Klaus replied. 

He called Goose Grocery immediately. Thankfully, Dave was still on his lunch. "What's up, Klaus?" 

"Hey, so something happened with Mariah and Vanya's kind of fragile. Do you mind if I sleep with her tonight? We're gonna have to have a talk," Klaus said. 

"Sure. Do you know what happened?" Dave asked.

"No idea, but I'm going to find out. I love you."

"Love you too, sugar," Dave said, then hung up. 

Klaus went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Vanya. He'd have to wait until she woke up to find out what the hell was going on.


	16. Chapter 16

__

_Vanya_

When she woke up again, it was very late. And someone was in bed with her. Vanya froze, knowing she'd gone to bed alone. But then she heard a familiar voice say, "Oh good, you're awake. I was starting to feel creepy watching you sleep." Vanya sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. Klaus was sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was wearing his ridiculous waitressing uniform.

"What are you doing here? Where's Dave?" Vanya asked. 

Klaus shrugged. "Mariah left some messages on the machine and I was worried. Dave's asleep on the couch."

Vanya sighed and flopped back against her pillows. "Mariah has powers." 

"Yeah, she said that on the answering machine. She was pretty freaked out too, she thought she hurt you," Klaus said. "You look okay to me though. What the fuck happened?" 

So she told Klaus. About what Mariah had told her. And what happened when Mariah had demonstrated her powers on Vanya. She talked about what she'd remembered, and how she hadn't been able to deal with the memories of what Dad did to her. And she'd run away. 

Klaus listened, not interrupting but he did ask a question or two. When she'd finished, Klaus said, "Wow, no wonder Mariah was so freaked out." 

"It didn't have to do with her, though," Vanya said. "It was Dad." 

"She had no way of knowing that. I'm not saying you're wrong for reacting the way you did. I know when I'd sober up? I'd usually have flashbacks to Dad locking me in the mausoleum. Not a great thing to think about. He's a prick and I'm now trying to figure out if you can kill a ghost because he was such a prick," Klaus replied. "You should call her, though. Mariah sounded worried on the answering machine."

Then Vanya remembered what Mariah had said. About how her mother and the rest of the commune she lived with were afraid of her. And about the bird who had died. "Oh God, she probably thinks that she hurt me." She looked at the bedside clock and saw it was close to one in the morning. "It's too late to call, though."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks she's still awake," Klaus replied, and Vanya shook her head.

"No, I should go over there instead," she said. She got out of bed and realized she'd fallen asleep with her shoes and coat on. "I'll be back later." 

"You want me to keep the light on for you?" Klaus asked, and Vanya shook her head.

"No, I think I'm going to be at Mariah's for a while."

Klaus grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Go get her, tiger."

Vanya left, being as quiet as she could manage as Dave was still asleep. 

It wasn't far too walk to Mariah's apartment. Vanya was almost excited. She knew where Mariah lived, but had never been to her apartment before. She'd get to see it, and she'd get to make sure that Mariah was okay. 

When she arrived at the apartment building, she took the stairs two at a time. And when she got to the apartment itself, she hesitated. What if Mariah was asleep? She rang the bell, and heard a loud, "Coming!" from inside. The door flew open, and there was Mariah.

Her red hair was snarled like she'd been caught in a windstorm. She was wearing a black nightgown that looked like a chemise from a Tudor era movie. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. And there were black smudges around her eyes from where her mascara had been wiped off. 

"Vanya?" She said, as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Can I come in?" She asked, and Mariah stepped aside.

Vanya had never been to Mariah's apartment before, and what she saw was what she expected. Most of the furniture was black and done in Rococo style. A lot of the decorations centered around cats, or mystical looking things. There was a fairy light curtain along the wall behind the couch. And books were stacked everywhere. What caught Vanya's attention was the mirror.

Above the TV, there was a stained glass art piece. It was Gothic in the architectural sense. And reminded Vanya of the famous rose windows at Notre Dame in Paris. 

"Wow, I love your place," Vanya said, examining the cat tree. It was made to look like a little castle with turret towers.

"Thanks," Mariah replied. She had closed the door and was hugging her arms. "You're okay." 

"Not really," Vanya said, and Mariah's eyes widened.

"Oh God, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I told you I don't know how to--" 

"It wasn't you," she clarified. "Look, can we sit down?" 

Mariah sat on the couch, and Vanya sat next to her. She took Mariah's hand and said, "Earlier, I wasn't running away from you. I was running away from my father." 

"Your father?" She asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"The memory of him," Vanya clarified. "You see… When you stopped all the noise, I remembered something from when I was a kid. I was about four years old, and Dad was afraid of what I could do. I'd hurt him during training, and he was afraid of me. So he built a soundproof room to hold me in until he figured out a way to suppress my powers."

"Oh Vanya, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! You must have been so scared," Mariah said, squeezing her hand. 

"We were both scared," she said. "I didn't mean to run out on you like that. It wasn't anything that you did, I promise. And…" Vanya hesitated, then added, "You're not evil. Your powers aren't evil, any more than mine are. I know your mother and that preacher must have drilled that into you for years. But there's nothing wrong with you."

Mariah looked like she was about to cry. She threw her arms around Vanya and hugged her, then Mariah pressed her lips to Vanya's. She could taste the salt from Mariah's tears, and it made Vanya sad. But she pulled Mariah close and they kissed as though there was no tomorrow. Until there was a meow from the balcony door.

They pulled apart, and Mariah giggled. "I better let him in." 

She stood up and went to the balcony, and as soon as it opened a black cat slunk in. He was very fluffy, and when he saw Vanya he immediately turned right back around and went outside again. Mariah laughed and closed the door. "Sorry, Raleigh's not big on strangers. I know that he'll warm up to you." 

"Are we okay, though? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that doesn't make it okay but please believe me when I say I would never hurt you on purpose," Vanya said.

Mariah sat on the couch again, and she wrapped her arms around Vanya, pulling her into her lap. As they cuddled, Mariah said, "We're not okay, but we will be.." 

__

_October 1st, 2019_

Griddy's Donuts was shut down for the first time in history. So that the Umbrella Academy could have a birthday party.

Klaus had come up with it, unsurprisingly. He'd had far too much fun with the planning stages, and refused help from anyone. The result was the inside of Griddy's looked like a kid's party pack had exploded inside. 

There were crepe paper streamers in every color. A giant banner that spelled out "Happy Birthday Umbrella Academy!" in garish letters. There were balloons, pointy paper hats, party horns, and confetti. There were also a surprising number of people invited.

Vanya had invited some people from the orchestra, along with Mariah. Allison brought Claire, who was delighted to meet her aunt and all her uncles. Dave and Klaus had invited a few of their friends from Vietnam. Along with fellow students from the community college. He's also invited Agnes, who asked if she could bring her new husband. They'd been surprised to learn that she and Hazel had been seeing each other. Five hadn't liked the idea, but Klaus surprisingly had approved. 

Diego had invited every cop in town including Detective Patch. Who was still refusing to admit that she and Diego were an item once again. Though Vanya saw them kissing in the car on her way inside. She could see however they deeply cared for each other. Even though they spent a good chunk of the party bickering about due process and other aspects of law enforcement. 

Pogo and Mom were there, both of whom were at that moment talking and enjoying some cake. They'd been spending a lot of time together. Which made sense to Vanya since they were the ones who were still keeping the Academy going. After Mariah was introduced to her brothers and sister, Pogo announced he wanted to start the Academy again. Who knew how many other people were out there with powers they didn't understand. 

There had been a press conference, and a call for anyone born at a certain time on October 1st, 1989 to please come to the Academy. They would be able to learn about their powers, and more importantly, control them. There was something of a debate as to who should be in charge of such a venture. The person who came out on top surprised everyone.

Vanya assumed that Luther would want that role. He was the one who'd been training Vanya, with Allison's help. However, Luther ultimately decided he no longer wanted a leadership position. He had only just begun to explore the world, and Vanya knew after the party today he'd be going to Paris. He'd been traveling more and more lately, and it was good for him to get out. 

No, the person who was ultimately selected to run the Academy was Number Five. He was highly intelligent, and while he was ruthless and blunt, he wasn't cruel. He took to his new position with relish, and in fact managed to locate ten more people just like them. They would be arriving over the next few weeks for assessments. 

The party was a dual celebration, as well. After finally moving into their own place, Klaus and Dave had announced they had eloped. They were married in Florida two weeks ago when they went to Disney World. No one was surprised, the two loved each other to distraction. Klaus would show off his "marriage bracelet" any chance he got. It was a steal cuff made from their dog tags from Vietnam. 

As Klaus showed Detective Patch the bracelet, Five sidled over to Vanya. 

"This was a really weird idea," Five said. "I don't think we ever had a birthday party like this."

"Well I think it's fantastic," Mariah said, wrapping her arms around Vanya from behind. "What do you think, babe?" 

"I love it," Vanya replied, then tilted her head back and kissed Mariah's cheek.

"Big weekend next weekend," said Five, looking at them. "Are you nervous?" 

"Nah, it's going to be great. The new place has room for all our stuff and it's close to the Icarus. I'm a little sad because Raleigh is definitely Vanya's baby now. So he's going to spend all his time with her. But we can co-parent him," Mariah said and Vanya laughed.

"Hey, he still comes to you whenever he's desperate for treats, you soft touch," Vanya reminded her.

"What can I say? It's adorable when he does the little begging paws thing. I'm weak," Mariah said to her, and they both laughed. 

Five shrugged and said, "I want some cake."

Vanya sighed and turned around, kissing Mariah. "I love you," she said.

"And I love you so much," Mariah told her.

Life wasn't perfect. There were days where Vanya struggled with her emotional baggage, and Mariah did the same. Sometimes Klaus was tempted to go back to drugs. But Vanya and Mariah would talk it through. And Klaus, Vanya, Allison, and Mariah would have a "girls day" at the beauty parlor.

But for once, even with superpowers and trauma, they were okay. They had grown, and the Hargreeves were all happy and safe. What more could one ask for? Vanya smiled to herself and said, "Mariah? Would you come with me to get some punch?" 

"Sure," she said, a warm smile on her face.

Vanya slipped one hand into her pocket, and the other she held out for Mariah. She took it, and they held hands as they went into the back to get a drink. Vanya's hand closed around the ring box. She had a question to ask, and she hoped the answer would be yes. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
